The Hollywood arts experience
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Some new students come to Hollywood arts, what will the victorious gang think of them? Will there be conflict? Drama, romance? Probably... (I am no longer accepting OC's)
1. I need OC's for this story!

_**I'm writing a new story so i need some characters (two will be provided by me).**_

Name:

Age:

Date of birth:

Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings)

Style:

Personality:

Talent:

Hobbies and interests:

Parents:

Friends:

Crush:

Locker decoration:

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori:

Jade:

Cat:

Trina:

Andre:

Robbie:

Beck:

Sikowitz:


	2. Stella Song

**_Stella 'ScissaKity' Song_**

Name: Stella Song.

Age: 18.

Date of birth: October 14th

Appearance: pale skin, tall; 5,8, blue eyes and long brown hair with dark red streaks.

Style: Gothic, dark and mysterious.

Personality: moody, sarcastic, dark, and really evil and deadly when made angry.

Talents: singing, acting and writing scripts.

Hobbies and interests: directing, writing, dancing and drawing.

Parents: Mona (an artist, 38, mother) and Rory (a wrestler, 40, father).

Friends: Lilly (other oc, one I made) and Jade.

Where they are from: New York moved to LA at age 16.

Crush: Andre.

Locker decoration: Black, with blood splats on it and covered in scissors.

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: she is really annoying and she always gets what she wants when she wants it, also doesn't like the fact that she always gets the lead for everything and Stella is always either her understudy or an extra.

Jade: best friend, amazingly sarcastic and really understands her.

Cat: good friend, practically her sister, Stella is VERY protective of her and really hates it when people are nasty to her.

Trina: she can be extremely annoying and Stella hated her at first but after a while she became kind of friends, but they do still bicker a lot though.

Andre: Stella has a huge crush on him and she likes to make him angry sometimes by teasing him.

Robbie: he is very weird.

Beck: he is kind of like a brother to Stella.

Sikowitz: he is the best teacher! He lets Stella sleep in class.

Extra information: she hates wrestlers and isn't that fond of Charlie Araya, because her dad (a wrestler) abuses her and her mother, only Lilly knows (but the other characters might find out in later chapters), she likes to give people nicknames because she is not good at remembering names and she takes self defense classes because her father abuses her, so that she knows how to fight back.

**_I added that bit about being abused by her father because I thought about how much drama I would be able to cause in the story and how interesting I would be able to make it._**


	3. Lilly Star

**_Lilly Star_**

Name: Lilly Star

Age: 17

Date of birth: November 21st

Appearance: pale skin, quite small; 5,0 and she has short blonde hair.

Style: bright tomboy.

Personality: hyper, crazy, ditzy and really intelligent.

Talent: dancing, acting and singing.

Hobbies and interests: cupcakes and sleeping.

Parents: Molly (a hairdresser, 42, mother) and Derek (a doctor, 43, father).

Friends: Stella (other oc) and Cat.

Crush: Lucy (OC).

Where they are from: New York moved to LA at age 15.

Locker decoration: pale blue with a cupcake pattern on it and a pair of lilac scissors stuck onto the middle of her locker.

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: she is ok I guess, but she sometimes gets on my nerves when she gets the lead all the time.

Jade: funny, smart and she sometimes gives me some sweets!

Cat: we are so alike, she is my twin!

Trina: she is a total social retard, but Lilly is sometimes the same (in a different way), but is not mad for attention and is sometimes hanging out with her, Lilly doesn't hate her.

Andre: he is really nice to me!

Robbie: he is kind of weird...

Beck: he's like a big brother to me.

Sikowitz: he is a hilarious teacher.

Extra information: she is gay and only Stella knows because she is nervous about what people will think because at her old school people teased her every day, and it was part of the reason she left.

**_Those of you who got their OC in this story, if you want me to put extra information about your OC's then message me or review it please._**

**_ Thank you._**


	4. Lucy Martin

_**Thank you **__**sshaw101**__** for the first character selected to be an oc!**_

_**(still excepting oc's, by the way...)**_

Name: Lucy Patrice Martin

Age: 17

Date of birth: April 12

Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings) two holes in her ears and a small tattoo of a date, but she won't tell anyone what it means.

Style: similar to Jade, just with brighter colors.

Personality: very outgoing and friendly. She's curious and likes to try to figure people out. She goes to New York every summer to stay with her aunt and uncle and is originally from the east coast, but moved to California ten years ago. She loves hanging with friends, but is a little awkward in new situations.

Talent: singing & dance, but has acted a few times.

Hobbies and interests: she loves musicals and her dream is to be on Broadway. She likes to listen to music and "stalk" celebrities on the Internet (not in a creepy way, just like watch videos and check their twitter type stuff).

Parents: Jonah & Evelyn

Friends: closest to Cat & Jade, but likes the guys too.

Crush: none…at the moment

Locker decoration: different playbills from musicals she's seen

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: too peppy and a tad irritating.

Jade: dark, but interesting, and she wanted to get to know her.

Cat: really really happy and bubbly, like a puppy, and pretty.

Trina: just why, but also sees how poorly she's treated by everyone and feels bad for her.

Andre: really cool dude and funny.

Robbie: a little nerdy, but in a kinda cute way.

Beck: kinda hot, but not really her type.

Sikowitz: kinda strange, but intriguing.


	5. Chris Sargeant

_**This is the second oc!**_

Name: Chris Sargeant

Age: 18

Date of birth: June 15th

Appearance: Caramel Skin, 6,0, Brown Eyes and short hair that is usually slicked back

Style: Smart Casual

Personality: Sarcastic, Blunt, pessimistic and hardly smiles, but still incredibly nice to everyone around him. He is also from London, England so he get's a lot of posh jokes which greatly irritate him and he does often miss being back there.

Talent: Singing (He's incredibly shy about letting others hear his singing however)

Hobbies and interests: Music, Basketball and all modern day technology

Parents: Louis and Monica

Friends: He gets along with all of them

Crush: Trina or Tori (He's really good at hiding which one it is)

Locker decoration: Big Ben with a voice recorder and synthesizer in the clock of it

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: Finds her humorous but also some times says things that collide with is pessimist views

Jade: Very Sarcastic towards her as she is towards him, One of the only people he'll go to for advice

Cat: Finds her surprisingly endearing

Trina: Treats her kindly and is also tends to defend her if someone else in the groups treats her wrong, Whether this due to his supposed crush on her or not is up to you

Andre: Likes to chill out with him, Thinks he's a cool dude but also can be out for himself a bit too often

Robbie: Due to Robbie being very good with technology, Chris gets on very well with him and he very much throws lots of sarcastic lines at Rex whenever he speaks though.

Beck: Incredibly laid back and he is Chris's usual choice to go to when he needs advice, if not to Jade

Sikowitz: Often wonders how on earth this guy got a job at the school, but can find him funny occasionally


	6. Charlie Araya

_**The third oc has been picked! **_

_**And i think it is quite interesting, i will have fun working with this character.**_

Name: Charlie Araya

Age: 17

Date of birth: November 27th

Appearance: Scruffy short red hair (Also has a small beard slowly growing in), Has two eyebrow rings and couple earrings. Is 6'2 and 233 lb. Looks kinda big sized, but due to his tallness, he's doesn't look it. Also has hazel eyes too.

Style: Metal head rocker/Wrestler type (Yes, Wrestling, more on that later.)

Personality: While his appearance says "Stay away!", he's actually a nice and calm guy who just like to have fun and kicka**. He can be twisted and funny, think Mick Foley. He also tries to be a gentleman to girl's, but sometimes, don't work. While one of the nicest guys, f*ck with him and his will strike back and put some of his wrestling training into work. Speaking of such, while also doing his talent, he does want to be a professional wrestler, which he sometimes does small shows at local house shows, his gimmick being someone with a split personality, himself as "St. Blood", a hardcore fun type (Once again, think Mick Foley) and "The Hellview Devil", a vicious and violent pay evil unto evil type, only coming out at certain times. He thinks Wrestling is one of the best things and loves to meet fans. To note, Charlie moved from Albany, NY (Which he nicknames "Hellview" whenever he wrestles, to L.A.)

Talent: While his big dream is being a wrestler, he's actually REALLY talented at playing electric guitar (Passed on from his dad), he can sing a bit, not the greatest, but enough to pass.

Hobbies and interests: Chilling, having fun, collecting old comics, movies and video games, playing guitar, wrestling, training, going to school, being with friends/family and working at a FYE store.

Parents: Marcus Araya (A Chilliean Folk singer, 47, dad) and Lili Araya (A Clothes Designer from Albany, NY. 45, mom,)

Friends: Eh, the whole Victorious crew, though he doesn't treat Robbie as a friend (Think Jade and Tori, less vicious) and finds Rex just annoying (As i'm sure everyone else does.)

Crush: Trina _**(sorry if you wanted me to pick Cat, i really was hoping to have Cabbie in it, but i think i can work with Trina).**_

Locker decoration: It's all black with Mick Foley in red painted onto it along with red splatter and fake barbed wire glued onto it. (He would have went with real barbed wire, but his parents said no.)

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: While kinda annoyed a bit by her "Perfect" style, is still fine and dandy with her.

Jade: At first, these two snarling like hell at each other (One moment Charlie, angry as all hell, even refers to her in this rhyme "Out of the litter, ya' pick on the runt. Because it just so happens, you're a f*cking cu-" before Jade interrupts him with "That last word better be "Country", over slow time, these two almost become even besties... ALMOST.)

Cat: Honestly, he can think of one bad thing to say... She's Cat!

Trina: While iffy at first, especially with how she normally is, he can't help but find her... Well, hot.

Andre: While both have different music tastes, both get along just time

Robbie: Almost a Jade and Tori relationship really, except it's less vicious between the two. Rex on the other hand is treated the worst, Charlie having NO SYMPHONY for him.

Beck: ... Honestly, both get along perfectly.

Sikowitz: Confused by him, but at the same time, learns from him. Normal stuff.

_**p.s. i have no idea who Mick Foley is so i did some research, just incase someone does not know who he is, the next chapter will be info on Mick Foley**_

_**Also i am needing about three more oc's, i might accept more though.**_


	7. Mike Foley (info)

_**Sorry i almost forgot this...**_

_Michael Francis "Mick" Foley, Sr.__(born June 7, 1965)__is a semi-retired American__professional wrestler__, author, comedian, actor,__voice actor__and former__colour commentator__currently working for__WWE__as the on-screen general manager for__Saturday Morning Slam__. He has worked for many wrestling promotions, including__WWE__,__World Championship Wrestling__(WCW),__Extreme Championship Wrestling__(ECW) and__Total Nonstop Action Wrestling__(TNA), as well as numerous promotions in Japan. He is often referred to as "The Hardcore Legend", a nickname he shares with__Terry Funk__._

_Foley has wrestled both under his real name and various__personas__, including Dude Love, Cactus Jack, and Mankind, also known as the__Three Faces of Foley__. Foley is a four-time world champion (three__WWF Championships__, and one__TNA World Heavyweight Championship__), an 11-time tag team champion (eight__WWF Tag Team Titles__, two__ECW World Tag Team Titles__, and one__WCW World Tag Team Championship__), the first__WWF Hardcore Champion__, and a one-time__TNA Legends Champion__. Foley headlined many pay-per-views for WWE from the mid-1990s to the mid 2000s, including the__2000__edition of the company's premier annual event,__WrestleMania__. _

_Following his retirement from wrestling full-time, Foley appeared occasionally with WWE as a special guest referee and later as a__colour commentator__ for the__SmackDown__brand__. After his departure from WWE in 2008, he signed with TNA, where he was a__storyline__stock holder of the company. Foley has won a total of 17 championships between WCW, ECW, WWF/E, and TNA. Foley is also a multiple-time__New York Times best selling__ auto biographer. He was a subject of the wrestling documentaries__Beyond the Mat__and__Bloodstained Memoirs__. Foley was inducted into the__WWE Hall of Fame__on April 6, 2013. _

_**Feel free to correct me if i got the wrong research or something**_


	8. Eddie Cole

_**This is the fourth oc!**_

_**Well done **__**LonelyDessert**__**!**_

Name: Eddie Cole

Age: 17

Date of birth: August 7

Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings) Black bed-head hair. Dark brown eyes. Somewhat tall, about 5'9". Light brown skin.

Style: He usually wears loose button up shirts, often with a tie( makes him feel professional and grown-up-y) but he wears other clothes too.

Personality: Quiet and awkward with people he is not close with. But with friends, he is very funny, dorky and a little talkative. He is serious most of the time and tries to be nice all the time.

Talent: Acting, Singing, and Playing the Guitar and Drums. He is also good with Programming.

Hobbies and interests: Video games, Cooking, Rock Music.

Parents: Brett and Claire

Friends: Jade and Robbie

Crush: Jade

Locker decoration: Blue screen with a keyboard on the bottom. He has to input the correct codes to open his locker and the blue screen turns to black with the word open.

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: Thinks she is slightly annoying at the beginning but eventually warms up to her.

Jade: Thinks she is very interesting and wants to know more about her. Eddie usually doesn't get offended by her mean attitude and tries to counter her with witty (sometimes not) comebacks.

Cat: Thinks she is sweet and adorable. A little weirded out by her but Eddie tries to play along.

Trina: Thinks that somewhere deep (really deep) inside her conceited and rude personality is a caring person. Eddie tries not to be mean to her and encourages her to practice her talents more and do better.

Andre: Thinks he is cool.

Robbie: Thinks he is neat and fun to be with. Eddie is not weirded out by him because they're both kinda dorky. Eddie usually encourages him to stand out more.

Beck: Thinks he is a cool and reliable guy.

Sikowitz: Thinks he is weird but cool.


	9. Cassidy Brooks

_**This is the fifth oc!**_

_**Well done **__**Crazy Chocolate**__** you**__** are the last oc entry!**_

Name: Cassidy (or Cassy) Brooks

Age: 16

Date of birth: July 21st

Appearance: (includes tattoos, piercings): long, curly blonde hair with dip dyed pink ends, ears pierced. Has light blue eyes.

Style: She wears a lot of light patterns. Always wears flats or sandals in the spring and summer, boots and sneakers in the fall. She wears dresses just not that often. Loves scarves.

Personality: Cassy is kinda complicated. She's happy and hard to upset most days, but every once in a while she's cranky as crap. she's confident, but not cocky or annoyingly so. Cassy loves meeting people but hates people who lie. She always stands up for herself without being mean. She'll never show you when she's upset unless you're very close with her. She stands up for her friends, and sometimes she does things she regrets. (She is slightly bipolar and sometimes doesn't take her meds).

Talent: dance (jazz, ballet, tap, modern, and hip-hop) is super flexible

Hobbies and interests: she loves music, and sings a little. Her hobbies are dancing, writing, painting, jogging, and being outdoors.

Parents: Tim and Isis Brooks (her dad is dead due to his job; he was a policeman)

Friends: Jade and Stella (oc), Cat is a good friend but jades first

Crush: Eddie (oc)

Locker decoration: sky blue with music notes and dance shoes.

When they met the victorious gang, what did they think of them?

Tori: Dramatic and annoying

Jade: awesome, smart, and cool

Cat: funny and sweet

Trina: annoying

Andre: cool, a good friend and more of a brother

Robbie: nice and funny but a little awkward

Beck: really nice and a great friend

Sikowitz: cool teacher and fun class

_**I want to say thank you to:**_

Crazy Chocolate

RulesofNature626

sshaw101

LonelyDessert

Another Dead Hero

_**For some amazing oc ideas**_

_**On with the story in the next chapter...**_


	10. The new kids

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**This one is going to be where the gang meets the new kids.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**No one's POV**_

Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Beck were sitting in Sikowitz class, while he was drinking his coconut milk, Sikowitz was totally out of it and so they had nothing to do, it was silent so they kinda jumped when Helen opened and slammed the door walking in with some new students.

"We have got some new students today, and since Sikowitz is obviously not teaching at the moment" looks at the now sleeping Sikowitz

"They will go on the stage and introduce themselves"

The first girl who walks up was quite tall and dressed in a stripy black and white top and black jeans, a black beanie hat and was very pale, she had long brown hair with a couple of red streaks in it.

"I'm Stella Song, I'm an actress, I sing a lot and I love scissors and coffee" smiles a kind of evil smile towards the students, pulls her scissors out of her left boot and walks to the end of the stage.

"I like her" jade said while she twirled her own scissors around her finger

Another girls comes up to the stage, she was petite and had short really pale blonde hair, she was wearing a luminous turquoise jacket, over a pale blue tank top, with a dark blue pair of jeans, she had a smile that stretched from eye to eye and her skin was a little pale.

"Hi! I'm Lilly Star! I love cupcakes and scissors" she walks off with a kind of spring in her step, unlike Stella she doesn't pull out a pair of scissors.

"She sounds so cool!" Cat says not loud enough for anyone but Jade and Tori to hear because they were sitting right next to her.

A medium height girls walks up on stage she has a style that is kinda similar to Jade's, but is brighter, she was wearing a pair of blue tie-dyed washed leggings (similar to the ones Jade have wore before)

With a greeny-blue road warriors top, she had two holes in her ears and she had the tattoo of a date on her right shoulder blade.

"Hello, I am Lucy Patrice Martin, I love to sing and I love to write and listen to music" she smiles and walks towards where Stella and Lilly are standing.

"Lucy looks nice doesn't she Jade" Cat says while nudging Jade's arm

"Eh, we'll see..."

This time a boy walks on stage, he is tall and has a caramel colour shade of skin, he had a calming deep brown eye colour and his short dark hair was slicked back with a gel of some sort and he had a smart and casual look on him.

"'ello, I am Chris Sargeant, I like music and I am from London"

"Sounds like a cool dude" Andre says while he leans back in his chair, and checks out Stella's arse.

"Looks like Andre is checking out the new kid Stella" Jade says to Cat

Another boy walks up to the stage, he looks quite masculine, he had short scruffy red hair, he had two eyebrow rings and a couple of earrings, and he was wearing a short sleeve top that had a some metal band on it and was slightly torn at the side.

"Wow, look at the bit of a beard he has growing in" Robbie says to his puppet Rex while admiring the new kid's beard.

"You could never grow a beard Rob"

"Hey, I'm Charlie Araya and I am a wrestler"

"Oh wow it's a wrestler" Jade says with sarcasm, but Charlie doesn't hear her comment, either that or he did and he ignored it.

A guy with Black bed-head hair walked onto the stage, He had Dark brown eyes and he was somewhat tall, with Light brown skin and he was wearing a red loose button up shirt, with a grey tie.

"hi I'm Eddie Cole, I like to play the guitar and the drums"

He walks over in the same direction as the others.

And there was one more person, a girl, she walked up on stage in a bouncy kind of way, she had nice light blue eyes, long, curly blonde hair, with pink dip dyed ends, and she was wearing grey tie up boots and a knee length dress with a light indigo pattern.

"Hey, my name is Cassidy Brooks, and i love to dance, especially jazz!"

She walks off in a more confident, steady, strut.

"Interesting" Jade said while leaning back.

_**That's this chapter finished, hope you liked it!**_


	11. Like what you see?

_**Hope you like the previous chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Stella's POV**_

I see Lilly hoping over to a group of people in the front row of seats.

"Hi! I'm Lilly" oh god, she is going to freak them out.

I walk over to where Lilly is getting ready to stop her if she gets too out of hand.

"And that's my friend Stella!" she puts her arm around me.

"Dont touch me" I see a girl with black hair and highlights and dark clothing smirk after I said that.

"Sorry"

The brunette with high cheek bones is the first to speak

"Hi I'm Tori and these are my friends, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck"

"I'm not her friend" ha, I think I like this girl.

After rolling her eyes, miss cheekbones (my new nickname for her) carry's on talking

"Anyway, do you wanna hang out with us at nozu after school?"

"Sure! What is nozu?" Lilly asks, all I know is that is a sushi place.

"It's a great place! They have sushi there! It's amazing" wow, I think the redhead is almost as crazy as Lilly.

"That sounds so fun!" oh god.

"Sure it does" I say in a sarcastic voice

"We would love to come!" oh, kill me now!

"What?!"

"You gonna come with us, right Stelly?" I wish she wouldn't call me that.

"Sure, why not, it's not like I have anything better to do" sarcasm again, kind of, I dont really have much to do when I go home apart from listen to my parents argue and fight.

"Great! Stelly is coming!"

"Don't call me that!" I hate it when she calls me Stelly.

When hear Lilly squeak with surprise and a little fear, I know I have done my job.

I hear someone's phone go off and it sounded like a piano.

It turns out it was the Andre dude, with the dreads, I might actually call him dreadlocks, he is kind of cute and I could tell that he was checking out my arse, he should have been checking out my boobs because they're my best feature after all.

"No grandma, you're just in the shower! It is not raining in your living room!" what the hell is wrong with his grandma?!

Everyone has already left for break, accept for me and Andre

He hangs up, so I see my chance

"hey dreadlocks, what was that about?" I say referring to his phone call with is his wacko grandma.

"My grandma is just really out of it" he smirks at me, but I can't help but realise that he is staring at my boobs

"My eyes are up here boy" I see him blush and I chuckle.

"Sorry"

"Na its fine, like what you see?"

"No" I can tell he is trying to act cool, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed, so I start glaring at him.

He sees me glaring at him and he decides to change his answer

"I mean yes"

"Better, dreadlocks"

"Why do you call me that?"

"I like giving people nicknames" it's true, I'm not good at remembering names so I just make up names.

"Cool"

"So far I have name that Tori girl, cheek bones, Cat is ditzy redhead, I named Cassidy bipolar bear, Jade is Scissora and you dreadlocks"

"Wow, you are quite creative"

"Yeah, I'm more then 'quite' creative, you will learn that the more you get to know me"

"Well I would love to get to know you" I smile which is a rare thing for me unless it's a sarcastic smirk or if I am smiling at someone's pain.

"We should go find the others, Lilly is probably worrying and she gets really crazy when I am not there to hold her back"

"Sure" as we walk back I see his eyes on my boobs again, I roll my eyes and clear my throat

"Ehem, my eyes are up here" I say while pointing at my eyes

"Sorry, again" ha!

"Like what you see?"Let's see if he has learned from last time...

"Yes" he has

"Good, you do realise whenever I catch you staring at my boobs I will ask you that"

"Ok" I see him blushing again.

My job is done here.

"You know, I might just change your nickname to peeping tom or boob man" I am just saying this to get on his nerves, I have gotten used to the name dreadlocks.

"Dont you dare" oh, I like it when he gets all serious.

"I'm kidding, dreadlocks"

After saying that I walk off with him trailing behind like a lost puppy with dreadlocks.

_**I really am proud of myself with this chapter, I had fun writing this.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	12. Hi Tom!

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I have theatre make up next, and I have no idea where I am supposed to be going.

Suddenly I see a red blur running towards me.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" I put my hand out for her to shake, but instead she hugs me, wow is everyone else in this school as touchy as this one?

"I'm Charlie" I say while prying her warm arms off from around my waist.

"I know silly, I was in Sikowitz's class too" she says giggling and lightly punching my arm.

"Oh, well can you tell me where theatre make up class is?"

"Eeekk!" she screams in my ear, almost deafening me.

"What is it?!" I ask in a slightly annoyed, slightly concerned tone.

"I have that next too!"

"Great, I will walk with you then Kitty Cat" she smiles at the nickname I gave her.

"You're funny" she giggles and runs off ahead.

"Today is going to be interesting" I say to myself as I follow the bubbly redhead down the hall.

_**Cassidy's POV**_

As I walk through the hallways to my locker I notice the same Goth girl from the crazy teachers class (I dont know her name yet, I need to find that out), as luck had it, my locker was right under her's which was painted black and covered in various scissors.

"Hey, I'm Cassy" as you have probably noticed my personality changes quite a bit, that's because I'm bipolar.

"Jade" cool name

"Can I be your friend" I say hopefully, I dont really have any friends here at the moment.

"No" she says as walks off.

Phooey, I'm gonna make her my friend and as I walk off I take one last glance at Jade and realise I have no idea where my next class is, crap!

I run up to a pale boy with an afro and a puppet, weird, but I am not one to judge people on their appearance, and everyone else has gone to class so I have to ask him.

"Hey, do you know where the black box theatre is? I am supposed to be there, 6 minutes ago but I got lost.

"Well I am going past there so you can walk with me, if you want" I can tell from the nervousness in his voice that he doesn't make a habit of talking to girls, I roll my eyes and start following him.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Stella ditched me and now I have no idea where I am going, just great!

I hear a bell signalling that I am late and I sigh, just so typical that I would be late on my first day.

I see a black dude with dreads pulling along a girl who was quite tall, pale and... Wait a minute, that's Stella!

"Stella!" I shout trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Lilly pad" I giggle at the childhood nickname she gave to me, mine for her is Lala.

"Who is your male friend?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Him? He's peeping Tom" that's a weird name... wait that's probably her nickname for him, haha... I dont get it...

"Hi Tom!" I see Stella roll her eyes but I dont know why, I also notice Tom glaring daggers at Stell for some reason.

Tom then elbows Stella's arm.

"I told you not to call me that, my name is Andre, nice to meet you" oh, his name is Andre...

"Why does Lala call you peeping Tom?" I notice that Andre smirks after hearing my nickname.

"Lala huh? I'm gonna remember that" he smiles evilly at Stella.

"You didn't answer my question!" I start whining because I hate being ignored.

"Sorry, I dont know why she calls me that" he is lying.

"I called him that because he was staring at my boobs" Hehe! They are big, I think to myself while looking at Stella's boobs.

"Stop staring!" I am definitely blushing now.

"Sorry Stell"

"Guys, we have missed most of class" damnit!

"I had ballet, what did you two have?" I dont mind that I missed the lesson, I hate ballet.

"We had music, but it's not worth going back now so how about I help the both of you sort your lockers out?" Yay!

"That would be so great! Thanks Tom!" I feel like I'm forgetting something...

"It's Andre" opps.

"Sorry, I wanna call you dreadlocks" I see Stella smirk and I wonder why.

"Sure, that's already Stella's nickname for me" I squeal happily

"Not true, sometimes it is peeping Tom or boob man" haha! Stella is so funny!

"Alright then, Lala" maybe I shouldn't have told him my nickname for Stella, she's not exactly fond of the nickname...

"Fine I will just call you dreadlocks" I look at Andre and I see a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I think I will still call you Lala actually" oh no he is teasing Stell.

"Please dont call her Lala, that's my nickname for her" I say using my best innocent, pleading voice, hey sometimes acting comes in handy.

"If it makes you upset when I call her that I will stop, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" I give him a hug and I wink at Stella who knows that I was just acting and I could tell she was proud of me, my lying is getting better.

"Time to start sorting your lockers out girlies"

"Haha, girlies" as usual Stella rolls her eyes at my innocence.

_**The next chapter will be the lockers being made and we will get to see if Cassy can get Jade to like her.**_

_**Hope you liked! **_

_**REVIEW**_


	13. Cool lockers

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Stella's POV**_

I love teasing dreadlocks, but I swear to god if he ever calls me Lala again I will kill him.

"Ok, whoose locker is getting decorated first?" Andre says as we walk through the hallways

"Can we decorate mine first? I already know what I wanna do with it!" Lilly says while jumping up and down and smiling

"sure, I don't see why not, we can sort mine after hers, that will give me more time to think of what I will do with mine"

"Yay! Ok I'm gonna need some pale blue paint, a cupcake pattern to stick on it, glue and a pair of lilac scissors, which I can sort out" Lilly says taking a pair of scissors out of her dark blue bag pack with light purple stars on it

"I know where I can get that, just wait here" Andre says running off down the hall, to get the stuff for Lilly's locker

(9 minutes later)

"I've got the stuff" Andre says running back towards us with a box full of stuff

"Finally" I say with an impatient look on my face

"I was only gone 9 minutes Stell"

"Yeah, and it was to long" I say stomping my foot

"Aw, did you miss me Stelly" Andre says nudging my arm playfully

"No I didn't, don't call me that, let's just find her locker and get it decorated" I say with my fists clenched

"Follow me!" Lilly says hopping down the hall, happily and giggling

We follow Lilly down the hall until we reach a plain locker next to a pink locker with a bit of grass sticking up with a red frog in it

"Ok let's get started on this locker girls"

"Yay!"

(13 minutes later)

"This looks cool Lilly" I say kind of impressed with how her locker turned out

"Thanks Stelly"

"Lilly, what have I told you about calling me that name?" I say in a warning tone

"Not to call you that name in school" she says with a pout

"Good girl" I say while patting her back

"Now that Lilly's locker is sorted let's get to work on Stella's, you know what you want done with your locker yet?"

I nod, I know exactly what I want done with my locker

"Yep, I'm gonna need some dark red paint, some black paint, some glue and four pairs of scissors with bright red handles which I have" I say while pulling out four pair of scissors out of my gears of war bag (the same as Jade's)

"Wow, you are so much like Jade" Andre says and I frown in confusion

"Who?"

"A friend of mine, you would like her" Andre says while smiling

"Oh, you mean the Goth girl I call Scissora?" I say remembering seeing that girl hanging out with dreadlocks and a bunch of other people

"Yeah, you will be meeting her and my other friends at nozu today after school" Andre says scratching his neck

"Nozu?" I ask confused, I told you I forget things a lot, not just people's names

"It's a sushi place, remember you agreed to go there earlier, or rather Lilly agreed for you" oh, yeah I remember now

"Oh yeah, I just forgot"

"Ok, well I will go and get the stuff you need Stell" Andre says before running off back down the hall

"Don't take too long this time!" I shout while he runs off

(4 ½ minutes later)

I see Andre running back towards us with the stuff for my locker in his hands

"Was that fast enough for you?" he says while breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath

"Yeah I guess, were you running the whole time?" I say with disbelief

I guess he is too out of breath to answer me because he just nods and drops the box of stuff on the floor by my feet

"Dude, you are so whipped" Lilly says while patting Andre's back and smirking

"Ok, let's just get Stell's locker sorted" he says looking kind of annoyed

"My locker is this way" I say pointing down the hall

"Follow me" I say walking ahead of Lilly pad and dreadlocks

When we get there I see my locker is underneath a red locker with baby bottle nipples on, so weird.

"Hey, whose locker is that?" I say pointing to the black locker with multiple pairs of scissors on it

"That's Jade's locker" Andre says tapping Jade's locker

"Cool" I say admiring Jade's locker

"I guess, lets gets started on your locker Lala" Dreadlocks says, earning himself a glare from me and Lilly

"I swear to god dreadlocks, I will kill you if you call me that again" I say pointing one of my long pointed nails in his face

"Fine" Andre says putting his hands up in defense

(20 minutes later)

"I love it" I say checking my handiwork for any mistakes

"Yeah, it's so cool" Lilly says absentmindedly twirling her hair around her finger

I smile at my locker contently for while before I hear the bell go off

"Yay, its break time!" Lilly says happily, running outside to the asphalt

"We better catch up with her, stop her from doing something stupid" I say dragging dreadlocks towards the open doors

"When we find her we can sit with my friends" dreadlocks says as we walk outside

"Well, it looks like your friends have already found her" I say pointing to Lilly who was now standing with a group of people and is now waving at us

"Over here Stella!" Lilly screams at me while jumping up and down

I sigh and walk over to the group of people while pulling dreadlocks along with me

"Hi Stella" miss cheekbones says in a way to cheerful tone

"Hey cheekbones" I say with my hand on my hip and attitude in my voice

"So have you two sorted your lockers out yet?" wow she is nosy

"Yeah we have, dreadlocks helped" I say while laughing inside at the confused look on her face

"Who?" Tori says confused

"That is my nickname for Andre" I say pointing at Andre

"That's so cool! Do me!" the crazy redhead named Cat says while jumping up and down and giggling with excitement

"My nickname for you is ditzy redhead" I say honestly unlike everyone else who seem to be walking around eggshells when it comes to this girl

"Yay!" she says and she reminds me of Lilly, the way she is always happy and bubbly

"Can we see your lockers?" Tori asks while grinning insanely

I was about to answer her question with a sarcastic comment, but Lilly interrupted me

"Sure we'd love to show you our lockers" Lilly says smiling

"You'd love to, I have very mutual feelings about it" I say with attitude in my voice

"Let's show you Stell's locker first" Lilly says running towards my locker happily

"Mine is that one" I say pointing towards the black one with blood splats and scissors on it

"Cool" Jade says admiring my choice in decoration

"Interesting, now let's see yours Lilly" Tori says obviously not liking my locker and eager to see Lilly's

"Kk" she says now running in the opposite direction, god this running has got to tire her out right?

"Here it is!" she says pointing to her locker

"Nice" Tori says, I'm not sure if that was sincere or not

_**Charlie's POV**_

That really was an interesting lesson, that girl, Cat, she wouldn't leave me alone she sat next to me in class and she chatted my ear off all threw the lesson, not that I mind, the lesson was boring and it was really nice having someone to talk to, but now I am just wondering the halls alone again.

I keep walking not really looking where I was going, so I ended up bumping into someone.

I look up and I see a brunette, who looked amazing and beautiful.

"Sorry, hey I'm Charlie" I say politely holding out my hand

She shakes it, and she looks kind of surprised for some reason

"That's alright, I'm Trina" she says smiling

"Nice to meet you Trina"

"You too, wanna come to nozu with me after school?" she says still smiling

"Sure, that sounds like fun" I say honestly

"Really? Great!" she says and walks outside

Today has gone well I have made two friends in this school, I have never been to nozu but I've heard that its one of the best sushi places in L.A.

_**Cassidy's POV **_

I see Jade by her locker, mine is under hers so I walk over to my locker to get some stuff, I realize I really have to decorate my locker.

"Hey Jade" I say while I crouch down to open my locker

"What do you want?" she says looking annoyed, but that doesn't faze me

"I wanted to know if I could hang out with you and your friends at nozu today after school" I say hopefully

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?" she says with an impatient look on her face

"Nope" I say smiling

"Fine" she says walking off

Yes! now I just need to get on Jade's good side, if that is even possible

_**I hope you liked that chapter.**_

_**I loved writing this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing the characters point of views.**_

_**The next chapter will be them at nozu, can't wait! **_

_**I will be doing the other peoples point of views, so don't worry.**_


	14. Nozu

_**Here is the next chapter!  
Enjoy! **_

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm on my way to Trina's house to pick her up.

She is so beautiful.

I knock on the door and wait for a few minutes, and I hear someone scream "fine I'll get it!"

The door opens and I see Trina at the door wearing a lovely blue thrilly top that has a plunging heart line that shows her cleavage, with a black tight skirt that stops just above her knees and a pair of purple boots

"Oh, hey! It's you" she says happily

"Wow, you look amazing" I say honestly

"Thanks" she says blushing

_**6 minutes later, at nozu**_

"Looks like my sister is here with her friends" Trina says looking over to one of the booths where the was a group of people starting to sit down

"Why dont we sit with them?" I ask her politely

"Sure" she says walking ahead of me so I run to catch up

"Hey Tori" Trina says

"Oh hey Trina, what are you doing here?" she asks

"I'm here with Charlie" Trina says pointing to me

I wave at them and smile

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I ask

"No we dont mind" Tori says smiling at me, she seems nice, I guess

"Cool" I say

_**Stella's POV**_

Oh here comes Tori's even more annoying sister, with the wrestler Charlie, god! I hate wrestlers!

I tune out the talking until I here Cheekbones saying that they can sit with us, oh crap!

I'm in the corner on left of me is Lilly, facing me is Andre, Jade is sitting next to Andre and opposite Cassidy, who is sitting next to Cat sitting next to Beck and is opposite Tori, Trina is now sitting next to Tori and Charlie is sitting on the edge next to Trina

I see Cassidy trying to start a conversation with Jade

"Can I be your friend?" she asks Jade I'm guessing not for the first time because I see Jade getting annoyed with her

"No" Jade says and I can see the bipolar bear getting upset

"Well can you come round my house tomorrow?" she asks eagerly

"If you shut up and dont talk for the remainder of our time here then yes I will" she says hoping that Cassy will shut up

"Cool" she says and from then on she hadn't said anything

As we walk out I walk over to Jade's car because she gave me a lift along with Lilly, Cat and Andre

"Hey Jade" I say as I get in the front of the car besides Jade and we wait for Lilly, Cat and Andre to get here

"Hey, you know Andre kept staring at your boobs the whole time right?" she says smirking

"Yep, he keeps doing that" I say laughing

"he definitely likes you, more then he used to like Vega" she says

"He used to like cheekbones?" I ask, why would anyone like Tori?

"Yeah, crazy right?" she says

I nod

"After you've dropped off Andre, Cat and Lilly, do you want to go get some coffee and go scissor shopping" I ask, because I have nothing else to do, and knowing my parents they will be fighting when I get in

"Sure, why not" she says shrugging

I look out the window and see Lilly and Cat racing towards the car and Andre walking behind them

"I beat you!" I hear Lilly scream

"No I beat you" I hear Cat say back

"Calm, down, I think it was a tie" Andre says trying to calm Lilly and Cat down

"Yay!" Cat says as she jumps in the car

_**Trina's POV**_

"I had a nice time today with you and your friends" Charlie says to me, smiling

"Me too, but they're not my friends, they're Tori's" I say as I walk in to my house

"Well, I will see you at school" he says, then he hugs me

"See ya" I say then I close the door

He is so hot!

I start walking up the stairs when I hear someone knocking on the door

"I'll get it!" I scream before I walk to the door

I open the door, I see Tori standing there

"I forgot my key" she says walking past me and up the stairs

I might actually just watch the tv

I stretch out on the red sofa and turn of the tv

_**The next chapter will be Stella and Jade getting coffee and going scissors shopping and it will be Jade going round Cassidy's house.**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter.**_


	15. Coffee & Scissors

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Stella's POV**_

"So what coffee place should we go to Scissora?" I ask Jade using my nickname for her

"Scissora?" she asks confused

"Oh, that's my nickname for you" I say, twirling a pair of scissors around my finger

"Interesting, we are going to jet brew, their coffee is the best" she says smiling probably think about the coffee

"Well, I'll take your word for it" I say looking out the window, we were driving threw a deserted field, and it looked kind of like what you would see in a horror movie, cool

"Short cut?" I ask, still looking out the window

"yeah, I once drove Tori this way to school, I had a shovel in the back of my car and I sung a creepy song, she got so freaked out that she jumped out of the car" she says laughing

"Oh my god, she is so chicken shit" I say starting to laugh at the thought of Tori jumping out of a car because she was scared

I look out the window and see that we are almost there.

We walk in to jet brew and we both get a black coffee, two sugars

"Mmm, I love this" I say after drinking some of the boiling hot liquid and letting it run down my throat

"I swear I am gonna marry coffee" Jade says taking another sip of her coffee

"I say we go and buy some scissors" I say walking towards one of the big shops that I know has the best scissors

_**1 hour later...**_

After an hour of searching and deciding, I choose a sharp pair of scissors with one handle being bright red and the other handle being black with a smaller pair of scissors with silver handles, and Jade choose a sharp silver and black pair of scissors with a skull where the screw would be.

We were on the way to my house now and I am just staring at the two new pairs of scissors I've got, they're great, after driving threw one of Jade's 'creepy' short cuts we get to my house

"Wanna hang out again tomorrow?" I ask, not really wanting to have to stay indoors all day tomorrow

"No, I have to hang out with Cass tomorrow at her house" Jade says groaning

"Well good luck" I say as I get out of the car

"Bye" I say as I run to the front door of my house.

I open the door and my parents are yelling as usual, so I just walk past them and up to my bedroom

I go on my laptop and I log onto the slap, my user name is ScissaKity4, I start chatting to Lilly, whose name is LillyPad15

**ScissaKity4:** hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?

**LillyPad15:** cant sorry, grounded ):

**ScissaKity4:** what did you do this time?

**LillyPad15:** I got angry at my little brother so I punched him in the face

**ScissaKity4:** seriously! What did he do?

**LillyPad15:** I think he ate my charm bracelet )):

**ScissaKity4:** you probably just lost it, again!

**LillyPad15:** ok, I'll go look for it, bye! (:

**ScissaKity4:** wait!

_**LillyPad15 has logged off**_

Just great! Now I have no one to talk to!

I'm just going to carry on with one of my scripts.

_**Jade's POV**_

I can't believe I have to spend my Saturday tomorrow at Cassidy's house, I wanted to stay in and sleep or go out for coffee again!

'Breaking glass'

I have got a text from Cassy, aw man! Who the hell gave her my number!

'Hey Jade!'

I go on the slap and update my status

**Status:** who gave Cassidy my number?!

**Mood:** wazzed off

I get one comment it's from Cassybear102

**Cassybear102:** Cat gave me your number.

Cat!

_**Who liked that chapter?**_

_**Sorry it was so short, I will try to make the next chapter longer.**_


	16. Cassy & Jade, friends?

_**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for...**_

_**Cassy & Jade, friends?**_

_**We will see if Cassy is able to make Jade become her friend, or at least make Jade tolerate her.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cassidy's POV**_

Yay! I'm hanging out with Jade today!

I sit up in my light floral purple bed, which is covered in stuffed animals, while logging onto The slap.

I think I will chat to Cat until Jade gets here.

**Cassybear102: **hey Cat (:

**HappyCat: **hi Cass! (:

**Cassybear102:** do you have any tips on how to get on Jade's good side?

**HappyCat:** just be yourself and she will respect you, dont be fake, Jade hates fake people, kk?

**Cassybear102:** yeah, thanx!

**HappyCat:** good luck! Have fun with Jadey!

I log out smiling putting my light pink and black stripey laptop on my nice silver metal desk

I grab a nice black and purple polka dot dress and put on my black ankle boots with some finger-less white leather gloves

After getting dressed I straighten my blonde and pink hair and tie it into two pony tails and comb part of my hair down as a side fringe

I put on my dark plum coloured Eyeshadow on and put my bright pink lipstick on.

I walk downstairs and sit down in my living room

I lie down on the black leather sofa and turn on the TV

"I might as well watch TV until Jade gets here" I say to myself

I switch channels until I decide to watch comedy central, Yay! Two and a half men! I love that show, but I really wish that Charlie was still in it.

I watched three episodes in a row before I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of banging on my front door, must be Jade

"Coming!" I shout running towards the door

"Hey Jade" I say as she walks in

"Hey" she says in a bored tone

I already know what I wanna do today with Jade, since Cat says to be myself, we are going to watch my favourite movie!

"So I was thinking we could watch my favourite movie, The scissoring!" I say smiling, I love that movie so much!

I've watched it a million times and the deaths in it are hilarious!

"You like The scissoring?" Jade says with a look of slight surprise and I think she looks a bit impressed...

"Yeah, it is the best horror movie ever made" I say grabbing the DVD case for The scissoring

"I know! I love that movie more than I love my mother" she says smiling

Oh my god! An actual Jade West smile! Yes!

"We can watch it in my room" I say dragging Jade up into my room

She looks around my room starting with my wallpaper which has various pictures of Tawny from The scissoring

"Nice wallpaper" she says impressed

"Thanks, I made it myself" I say somewhat proudly

"Creative" she says sitting down on my fluffy black armchair beside my bed

I turn on my silver samsung TV and put on The scissoring.

By the end of the film me and Jade are laughing our heads off

"You're not all that bad, Cassy" she says smirking as she walks out my room

When she is out of site I start clapping and laughing happily

"Yes!" I say quietly so that she doesn't hear me

I am finally on Jade's good side!

I decide to update my slap page

**Status:** just watched The scissoring with Jade

**Mood: happy**

I decide to message Cat on The slap, to tell her the good news

**Cassybear102: **Cat guess what!

**HappyCat:** what?!

**Cassybear102:** I watched The scissoring with Jade and we got along great!

**HappyCat:** omg! That's so great! (:

**HappyCat:** you like The scissoring!?

**Cassybear102:** yeah, I love it (:

**HappyCat:** dont make me watch it! ):

**Cassybear102:** I won't Cat

**HappyCat:** Yay! (:

**Cassybear102:** I have to go, bye HappyCat!

**HappyCat:** bye Cassybear!

Today was great!

_**So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**(Sorry it was so short)**_

_**The next chapter will either be put on today or tomorrow.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Crushes, Songs & Lockers

_**Heres the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

I have got nothing to do today, I'm so bored!

I'm gonna see if Robbie's online

**LonelyDessert:** hey Rob, wanna hang out today?

**RockRobster:** sure, where?

**LonelyDessert:** Nozu

**RockRobster:** ok I will meet you there in about 20 minutes

**LonelyDessert:** cool

I get changed out of my pj's and into a black loose button up shirt, with a red tie, dark blue jeans and some trainers

I quickly say bye to my parents and start walking to Nozu, I can drive I just like to walk because it clears my mind

I get there and I see Robbie sitting in one of the booths luckily without Rex

"Hey Rob" I say sitting opposite Robbie

"Hi, so how you liking the school so far?" he asks while looking at the menu

"It's cool, the people are interesting, especially your friend Jade" I say grabbing my own menu, not looking Robbie in the eye

"Oh my god" he says and I immediately look up

"What?" I ask, confused

"You have a crush on Jade, dont you?" he asks me, and I drop my menu

"Pft! No I dont! I have to go" I say getting up and running out

"Eddie wait!" I hear Robbie shout, but I dont stop until I get home

When I get in my room I go onto my phone and I see that Robbie has left me two messages

**From Robbie:**

**To Eddie:**

_**Are you alright?**_

**From Robbie: **

**To Eddie:**

_**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that.**_

So he doesn't think I'm ignoring him I decide to text him back.

**From Eddie:**

**To Robbie:**

_**I'm fine, I dont have a crush on Jade, dont bring it up again.**_

After sending that text, I go downstairs and make myself a sandwich and watch TV

I switch channels until I end up on nickelodeon, I watch a few episodes of Victorious and Drake and Josh, and then I go for a jog to the park

I always go to the park when I need to clear my mind, I just hope there is no annoying little kids there because I'm hoping for some peace and quite

_**Chris's POV**_

I'm round Tori and Trina's house at the moment, because Tori wanted me to sing a duet with her for the school showcase

I'm not sure if I want to do the duet with her in front of lots of people though because I can get a little shy about singing around other people, but I am fine with singing in front of some of my close friends and Trina is trying to help me build my confidence while I'm trying to help coach her singing, without making fun of her singing like everyone else

"So are you ready to sing the song Chris?" Tori says smiling, why does she always smile?

There is a ton of true things I could tell her about the world that would stop her from smiling right now.

"Yeah sure" I say, managing a small smile

The song Tori picked was Just the way you are (by Bruno Mars)

"Trina are you ready dear?" I ask Trina politely, she's playing the piano

"Yep" she says grinning

Chris: Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

Tori: I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

Both: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah

Tori: Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Chris: Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

Both: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah

Tori: The way you are  
The way you are

Chris: Girl you're amazing

Both: Just the way you are

Chris: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah

"That was great guys" Tori says smiling

"You too, and you were amazing at the piano Trina" I say smiling

"Thanks" she says blushing

"Yeah you were amazing Trin, I never knew you could play like that" Tori says still smiling

"Thanks Tor" Trina says before walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a drink

"So are you going to sing that with me in the showcase? We could have Trina play the piano" Tori says pointing to Trina

I see Trina's face lighten up after hearing her sister say that and she smiles

"Sure, I might as well" I say shrugging

"Yay!" Tori screams, wrapping her arms around me

_**Lucy's POV**_

'Ring, ring'

I hear my phone go off and when I check it I see that Cat's calling me

"Hey Cat" I say

"Hi!" she screams down the phone so loud that I have to pull the phone away from my ear before I go deaf

"What did you call me for Cat?" I ask while looking at my bright blue walls and at the posters of rock bands that cover them

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Cassidy and Charlie to Hollywood arts to sort your lockers out" Cat says happily, when is she not happy?

"yeah, sure I will come pick you and Cassy up, just give me a few minutes to get ready" I say, hanging up

I pick out a bright blue tank top, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of knee high grey boots

I curl my light brown hair and tie it into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon

I put on some light grey Eyeshadow, black mascara, silver eyeliner and some bright red lipstick

After I'm completely ready I grab some of my play bills from the different musicals I've seen and stuff them into my black furry handbag, I get into my black car and drive to Cat's house.

When I get to Cat's house I see her and Cassy standing outside and chatting

"Hey guys" I say parking my car near their path

"Hey Lucy" Cassy says climbing into the backseat while Cat sits at the front next to me

"So are we going to pick up Charlie, Luc?" Cat asks while twirling part of her hair around her finger and looking out the window

"no, he's got his own car Cat" I say keeping my eyes on the road with exception of a few glances in Cat's direction to make sure she hadn't done anything dangerous while I wasn't looking

When we get there I see that Charlie is already there and waiting

"Hey girls" he says walking towards us

"Hey Charlie!" Cat says giving him a hug

"You two ready to sort you lockers out?" he says pointing to me and Cassy

We both nod.

"What are you gonna do for yours Charlie?" I ask as we walk towards Charlie's plain grey locker, which is next to a clear, see threw locker door

"Well I was thinking of painting it all black with Mick Foley in red painted onto it along with red splatter and fake barbed wire glued onto it" he says, and while talking he was using his hands to describe what he was saying

"Cool, I'm going to paint mine bright red with play bills from musicals I've seen stuck all over it" I say proud with my idea

"I'm going to paint mine sky blue with music notes and dance shoes stuck to it" Cassy says smiling and shaking the box of plastic music notes and dance shoes

**30 minutes later...**

"It looks great Charlie!" Cat says jumping up and down

"We're doing mine next" Cassy says running down the hall to where her locker was, it was under Jade's locker

After getting the paint she needed, she started covering her locker in it

**19 minutes later...**

"I love it!" Cassy says smiling happily

"I've got the paint I need so let's get started" I say walking towards my locker which is on the left side of Robbie's red one

**16 minutes later...**

"Your locker is so cool, is that from the musical 13?" Cat asks me while pointing towards one of my play bills

"Yeah, it was great" I say picking up my handbag and walking out the doors

_**So, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**The next one will be up tomorrow.**_

_**Review.**_


	18. Home life

_**Sorry it took me so long to update.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Stella's POV**_

I'm so bored!

I'm gonna be stuck indoors all day because no one wants to hang out with me today

Lilly's still grounded otherwise I would be hanging out with her

All can hear is my parents yelling downstairs, god! I wish they would stop

Eventually it gets so loud that I think the neighbours must have heard them and called the police by now, or something, but they never do

I turn up my music so loud that I can tune their shouting out, I'm listening to 'dark side' by Kelly Clarkson

When the song finishes I notice they stopped fighting, I can't tell if that's good or not, because when my dad is not arguing with my mum he always finds a way to blame his troubles on me, one time he slapped me in the face because he was late for work and apparently my singing kept him up all night so he forgot to set the alarm and he over slept

And when he's not yelling at my mum he's hitting her

I sit still for a minute before I hear his feet stomping up the stairs

Please dont come in here, please dont come in here

I repeat in my head, but sadly I have never had much luck

He bursts threw my door, and its these times that I wish I had a lock on my door

"I hate you!" he screams stomping closer to me as he said it, so close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath

"Really? What's your stupid bloody reason this time, father?" I say with sarcasm when I get to the word 'father'

"It's your fault me and your mother fight!" he screams angrily, spitting on my face as he does

"How the hell is it my fault, that you can't please her anymore!?" I say, knowing how to push his buttons

"You little bitch!" he screams, pushing me back onto my wooden floor

Of course I'm sooo lucky that I hit my arm on my new, sharp pair of scissors on the way down and it cut a large gash into my arm

"Ah, son of a bitch!" I say holding my arm up above my head, so sadly I was not prepared for my father's next move

He started kicking my stomach over and over again, until I coughed up a little blood, then he stopped and punched me once last time in the face

"Never speak to me like that again!" he says spitefully

And all I see as I slip into unconsciousness is my dad walking out my door and slamming it

_**Lilly's POV**_

I really wish I could hang out with Stella today!

But I can't because my stupid brother

So I punched him in his face, so what?!

I swear he ate my charm bracelet!

But I'm still looking for it just in case Stella's right and I did just misplace it, again

I check everywhere until the only place I haven't checked is my fish bowl, I walk over to it and my pet fish Rover sees me and hides behind one of the rocks in his bowl

I notice something shiny under one of the rocks, oh! It's my charm bracelet!

I grab my bracelet and put it back on my wrist

"Yay!"

I still wish I wasn't grounded because then I could hang out with her at the park or something, I really hope her dad doesn't hurt her, he hits her sometimes when he's angry, he hit me once and since then if I ever go round Stella's house she protects me from her father, but I always suggest we go to the park or the shops instead of going to her house because her dad scares me...

I want to relax and not worry about Stella, so I go see my little brother, he always cheers me up and he hardly ever gets angry at me or holds a grudge, one time when I was 9 and he was 6 I threw a small plastic cup at my brothers head because I was frustrated, it cracked his head open and he had to go to the emergency room, I got really sad and started crying, but he didn't get angry or upset with me

"Hey! Danny!" I say happily

"Hey Lilly-pad, what's up?" he says flipping a pen in his hand, he's the only one other then Stella, that calls me Lilly-pad

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for punching you, it was wrong to accuse you and I shouldn't have done it, can you forgive me?" I ask using my pouty face

"Of course Lilly, do you wanna hang out with me?" he asks, and I look around his blue and small, yet covered in rubbish, room

"In here?" I ask motioning to the inside of his bedroom

"Yeah" he says smiling

"Oh, sure" I say climbing up onto his metal bunk bed and we play with his Pokémon cards

_**Cassidy's POV**_

I might go to the park later today or something, it's nice weather so I dont see why not

Maybe Jade and Cat can hang out with me today

I'm gonna text them

To: Kitty Cat

From: Cassy Bear

'Hey Cat! Wanna hang out today? Jade might hang out with us as well'

To: Cassy Bear

From: Kitty Cat

'I would love to, Yay! See you at 2?'

Its 9am right now so it gives me plenty of time to get ready

To: Kitty Cat

From: Cassy Bear

'Great! See you then '

To: my friend Jade

From: Cassy Bear

'Hiya Jade! Wanna hang out with me and Cat?'

To: Cassy Bear

From: my friend Jade

'Cant, busy'

To: my friend Jade

From: Cassy Bear

'Oh ok, maybe some other time then, bye '

Time to get ready.

**Two hours and a half later...**

I've got some light purple lipstick on, dark pink Eyeshadow, silver mascara and eyeliner, and rosy red blush

I'm wear a pale blue short sleeved frilly top with dark purple stripes on, dark grey skinny jeans, pink converses and a silver belt

My long curly blonde hair is tied in a pony tail by an indigo ribbon

"Perfect!" I say, looking at myself in the mirror

Now I have two and a half hours to kill, I could watch TV downstairs but my mum's new boyfriend Rory is probably watching it again

Eh, might as well check.

I walk down the stairs quietly, I'm very light on my feet

Yep, I knew it! He's watching E4, oh cool, how I met your mother is on! I love that show!

"Hey Rory" I say sitting on the arm chair which is furthest away from him

"Oh hi Lilly and its Rolan" he says correcting me

Ok, so his name is Rolan

"Oh sorry" my mum always wants me to be polite to her boyfriend Rory... I mean Rolan...

The two and a half hours drag by until I get a text from Cat saying she was ready when I wanted to meet her at her house

To: Kitty Cat

From: Cassy Bear

'Cool, on my way! (p.s. Jade can't come )'

"Bye Rory!" I say walking out the room

"Rolan!" he says correcting me again

"That's what I said!" I say before I slam the door

Luckily Cat doesn't live that far away, it only takes me about 9 minutes to get there

'Knock, knock'

"Hi Cass!" she says jumping up and down in her... Pj's?

"Erm, Cat? Why are you wearing your pj's?" I ask politely

"Oh, well I was thinking we could have a sleepover instead because I'm so bored and I wanna hang out with you for longer" Cat says so fast I almost didn't catch what she said

"Ok, but I dont have any pj's or spare clothes to wear" I say sadly

"Dont worry! I have some clothes that should fit you" Cat says smiling

"Ok then, I guess we're having a sleepover!" I say cheerfully

"Yay!" Cat says running upstairs, presumably to her room

_**Charlie's POV**_

I might hang out with Trina today at Nozu or something

I've got nothing else to do and both my parents are out busy with their jobs...

To: Trina

From: Charlie

'Hey, wanna hang out with me today at my house or at Nozu?'

To: Charlie

From: Trina

'Yeah, I'd love to'

Great I have something to keep me busy

To: Trina

From: Charlie

'Nozu?'

To: Charlie

From: Trina

'Ok'

I put on a red short sleeved top, a pair of black ripped jeans and black combat boots

Once I'm ready I text Trina

To: Trina

From: Charlie

'On my way to pick you up '

When I get to Trina's house I can hear Tori and Trina fighting

'Knock, knock'

"I'm coming!" I hear Trina yelling and I chuckle

"Oh hey, Charlie!" Trina says smiling

"Let's go" I say grabbing her hand as we walked to me car

**10 minutes later...**

"So what would you two like to order?" the waiter asked us

"Er, I would like, a spicy tuna roll, please" Trina says politely

"And you?" the waiter asks me

"The same" I say looking at the menu

"So, what got you into Hollywood arts then?" I ask her, having only heard rumours on how she got in

"Well I am very skilled when it comes to martial arts so I just showed them some o my moves and they were impressed" she says proudly

"Cool" I say staring into her eyes

"So what did you do that got you in this school?" she ask brushing some hair behind her ear

"I played the guitar and sung 'knocking on heaven's door'" I say smiling

"wicked I would love to hear you play some time" she says putting her hand on mine

"Sure" I say grabbing her hand

_**Hope you liked this chapter because I spent a hell of a lot of time writing this.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Bye!**_


	19. The home life continues

_**Ok here is the next chapter!  
Enjoy! **_

_**Chris's POV**_

It's lunch time now, great just one more lesson left, and its Sikowitz's class, I dont really always understand what he's teaching most of the time...

I'm sitting with Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Stella, Lilly, Cassy, Lucy, Charlie and Eddie at two tables that we pushed together for more room

"Do you guys wanna come round my house after school to watch some movies?" Tori asks cheerfully, she's a great friend, but I really hate her optimism

A group of 'yeah's and 'sure's were said after her question

"Oh! Can we watch the scissoring!?" Cassy asks hopefully

The scissoring is a good movie I guess, I used to watch it when I was younger...

"Are you sure Cass? That movie is a bit scary..." Tori asks, obviously scared of the movie herself

"Oh, stop being such a baby Vega" Jade says teasingly

"I'm not being a baby! Fine we can watch it after a movie of my choice" Tori says smirking

"Yay!" Cassy says happily

**Time skip- After school at Tori's house...**

"So what movie are we watching first then?" I ask Tori politely

"Well there is a movie on nickelodeon called the boy who cried wolf, it's got Victoria Justice in" Tori says excitedly changing the channel to nickelodeon

"Oh! I love that movie!" Cat says bouncing up and down in her seat

After watching the movie we were about to put the scissoring on when Lilly fell on the controller and changed the channel the news was on and I can't believe what I see...

"It has been 5 years since the tragic accident that cost the lives of five teenagers" the new reporter says

Oh crap! I forgot!

"Why dont we put the scissoring on then" I say hoping to not witness the new report and deal with the painful memories again...

"No, I wanna see this" Tori says, dismissing me with her hand

"A drunk driver hit the car in front which contained those five teenagers, the driver in question fled the scene and has only recently been found and put on trial" the news reporter says

God, is it getting hot in here? I think tugging at my collar

"the teenagers that were killed in the crash was a fourteen year old girl named Rosie Kennel, two twin eighteen year old boys named Derek and John Weasel, a seventeen year old girl named Molly Partridge and a seventeen year old Ricky Sargeant" the news reporter says and all I keep getting the images of my brothers dead body in my mind and his friends, Molly was Ricky's girlfriend, they had got together a couple days before hand

I suddenly feel all eyes on me, I start to feel really dizzy and pressured

I need some fresh air, I push past Tori as she stood up with a pitying look on her face and her arms ready to give me a hug

I stand outside Tori's house, and I remember when I was younger before the accident, I used to be optimistic and naive like Tori, but that all changed after my brother died

I was thirteen, my brother had just text me saying he was on his way back with his girlfriend Molly

**FLASHBACK:**

**_God! It's been like almost an hour since Ricky texted me, I was about to text him asking where he was when I heard a knock at the door_**

**_I was not sure if I should open the door because my parents are out on a date and my brother has a key so he shouldn't have to knock..._**

**_I hesitantly walk to the door and open it slowly, I see a policeman standing there_**

**_"Erm, ello what are you doing here?" I ask with confusion_**

**_I see his face soften and he looks as though he has kicked a puppy or something_**

**_"Are your parent's home?" he asks, ignoring my question_**

**_"No they're out, what do you want?" I ask, a bit frustrated that he didn't answer in the first place_**

**_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother Ricky Sargeant and a few of his friends were involved in a hit and run" he says with a look of pity, which I immediately despise_**

**_"I am afraid he died in the crash along with his friends" the policeman says putting his arm on my back and pushes me gently forward_**

**_"Get off me!" I scream, angry, upset, still trying to process the words_**

**_'Your brother Ricky was in a hit and run, he died in the crash' he died_**

**_Those words keep repeating their selves in my mind_**

**_I am suddenly being shaken by my mum, when did she get here?_**

**_I wonder, not sure how long I was out_**

**_"My poor darling!" she says hugging me stroking my hair_**

**_I'm not sure who she is referring to, me or my dead brother, it feels so weird saying dead along with brother, my brother..._**

**_I suddenly feel a surge of anger, which is new to me, I wrestle out of my mum's arms screaming words i didn't mean and I ran punching walls and knocking chairs as I went until I felt the prick of a needle in my arm, I fell to the ground welcoming the darkness, kinda hoping not to leave it_**

**_I wake up to see both my parents sitting in some hospital chairs next to me, wait why am I in a hospital bed, I'm not injured, but then I remember the fight and the blind fit of rage I went into, my brothers dead and I can't do anything about it_**

**END OF FLASHBACK-**

That was the day I lost faith in everything, I had lost my brother, my best friend, the one person I went to for everything, so I changed, my brother was never optimistic and from that day on I understood why, I started acting a lot like my brother

A couple weeks after the death we moved from London to L.A. in an attempt to forget the pain and sorrow we left behind

I have no idea how long I was out for but I suddenly notice Tori sitting next to me, wait when did I sit down?

"Hey" she says putting her arm around me

"Hey, what do you want?" I ask, not trying to be rude, but also not really in the mood to talk

"I wanted to know if you were alright, I would have came out earlier but Jade said to give you some time to cool down, on your own" she says brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear

"How long have I been out here?" I ask, curious to how long the flashback was and deciding to dodge her question

"Erm, about an hour, almost and you didn't answer my question, are you alright Chris?" she asks suddenly there is no pity in her eyes just genuine concern

"Not really, but I should be, it was 5 years ago, why aren't I over it?" I ask almost desperately, running my right hand over my slick dark hair

"Because he is your brother and I know if Trina had died no matter how long ago, I would still be upset" she says rubbing my back in an effort to comfort me

"Thanks" I say grateful to have a friend like her

"You're welcome, now, do you wanna go back inside and watch the scissoring?" she asks grabbing my hand

"Yeah, sure" I say rubbing her hand with my thumb

We walk in and it feels like everyone's eyes are on me

"You alright Chris?" which is said with concern and it surprisingly came from Jade's mouth

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" I say simply sitting down, not wanting to talk at the moment

"Ok! Let's put the movie in then!" Cassy says, trying to lighten the mood and take the pressure of their eyes off of me

The movie starts and Cat is already cowering behind the sofa and Trina had her arm wrapped around Charlie's should, Stella was leaning her head on Andre's lap laughing at every death that occurred, Lilly had fallen asleep half way through the movie, Eddie had gotten up to get a drink and Lucy was texting someone

_**Ok, hope you liked reading this**_

_**Bye and REVIEW!**_


	20. Water & bruises

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Stella's POV**_

I can tell Andre is getting suspicious, he's driving me home right now and I am certain he didn't buy the 'I got in a fight' lie I told, like everyone else

That was at school, before we all went to Tori's house, in Sikowitz's class, they hadn't noticed until then because until lunch time I had managed to cover the noticeable bruises on my face with makeup and the marks on my arm inflicted by my father, I had covered with a longs sleeved jacket, some idiot threw water in my face and I didn't have any spare make up with me

**FLASHBACK:**

"_**I am so gonna get you back for that!" I heard some kid scream**_

_**I stood up from the table to go to Sikowitz's class and the kid that screamed, threw a cupful of water in my face**_

"_**Oh my god! I am so sorry! I swear I meant to get him" the girl apologized, pointing to the guy that had dodged out of the way, causing me to get splashed**_

_**I was about to scream at her, when I realised my make up was gonna get washed off**_

_**Crap! I hadn't noticed I was touching my face where the bruise was until I heard his voice**_

"_**Are you alright Stel?" I hear Andre ask, but I just run off**_

_**I run into the girls toilets and I wipe off my make up**_

"_**Damnit!" I say angrily kicking the wall**_

_**The bruise a long my jaw is a horrible purply-blue colour now and is still very noticeable**_

_**I lean against the wall and try to think of an excuse that is believable**_

"_**Stella?!" I hear my friends calling**_

_**Crap! How the hell am I gonna cover the bruises up?**_

"_**I will go check in the toilets" I hear Lilly say, thank god! **_

_**She already knows about my dad so she might be able to help cover the bruises up or something**_

_**Lilly walks in, when she sees my face she gasps and I can see her eyes watering a little**_

"_**I'm fine" I say, it's my usual answer to everything and is definitely a lie**_

"_**No you are not!" she says walking closer to me**_

"_**When did he do this to you?" Lilly asks in a dangerously low and serious voice**_

"_**Yesterday" I say rubbing the bruise again and sliding down the wall so that I was sitting down**_

"_**So what's your excuse gonna be?" she asks sitting next to me**_

"_**I dont know, you have any ideas?" I ask hopefully**_

"_**Erm, you could tell them that you were in a fight or something"**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Well, the fight thing seems believable" Lilly says shrugging**_

"_**And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask raising my voice a little**_

"_**It means, you start a lot of fights" Lilly says shrugging**_

"_**Hey! That girl was asking for it!" I say pointing my finger in her face**_

"_**She gave you a cookie" she says **_

"_**Yeah, with nuts in! And for all she knew I could have been allergic to nuts!" I say defensivly**_

"_**You're not though!" she says arguing**_

"_**But I could have been!" I say getting up to look in the mirror again**_

"_**Wow, you are impossible" Lilly says, throwing her hands in the air giving up**_

"_**And you only just figured that out?" I say chuckling a little, still rubbing the bruise on my face**_

_**She gets up and grabs my arm, unfortunately she grabs the one with the cut on and I flinch**_

"_**What is wrong with your arm?" she asks loosening her grip on my arm a little**_

_**She pulls up the sleeve of my jacket and sees my cut**_

"_**Oh no, Stella please tell me you didn't start this again" she says tightening her grip on my arm, causing me to wince**_

"_**No, my father did that yesterday"**_

"_**Where else did he hurt you?" Lilly asks, finally letting go of my arm**_

_**I lift up my top, showing my abdomen, where there is now a large looking sickly bruise**_

"_**Oh my god!" she says running a hand threw her hair**_

"_**Are you two alright in there?" Tori asks from outside**_

"_**We're fine we are coming out now" Lilly says grabbing my hand tightly**_

"_**What about my bruise?" I ask worried**_

"_**Just say you were in a fight, they will believe you" she says rubbing my hand**_

_**We walk out and immediately they all gasp**_

"_**What happened to your face Stel?" Andre asks looking very concerned**_

_**I was about to answer but Cat interrupts me**_

"_**Oh my god! Did the water do that to you?" she asks worriedly and everyone else rolls their eyes at her weirdness**_

"_**No" I say simply before walking off towards Sikowitz's class, Lilly running to catch up**_

"_**You didn't answer Tom" Lilly says quietly**_

"_**Its Andre and I will answer him later" I say shrugging**_

"_**Fine" she says dragging me the rest of the way**_

_**When we get there, there is only a couple students and Sikowitz wasn't even here yet**_

_**Me and Lilly sit in the front row, near the window**_

_**Everyone else walks in and I know that they're gonna start asking me questions but before Andre can repeat his question, Sikowitz suddenly jumps threw the window scaring Lilly**_

"_**Sikowitz! What the hell!" Lilly screams putting her hand on her heart and breathing a little faster**_

"_**Today you are all going to experience true fear" he says walking up to the stage**_

_**I just laugh a little because I have definitely experience true fear, so nothing he can do will scare me**_

"_**What's so funny, Stella?" Sikowitz asks, now staring at me**_

"_**Nothing scares me" I say, not exactly the truth, my dad scares me**_

"_**Well I find that hard to believe" he says still staring at me**_

"_**It's true nothing scares her" Lilly says**_

"_**Well this seems pointless now, so moving on, what happened to your face?" Sikowitz asks, only now realizing the bruise on my jaw**_

"_**I got in a fight" I say like Lilly advised**_

"_**With who?" Andre asks from behind me**_

"_**Some people from my old school, you dont know them" I say hoping that will be enough for him**_

"_**Ok" he says, but I can tell he doesn't believe me**_

**END OF FLASHBACK-**

Andre hadn't said anything about the bruises since then, but I can tell he wants to

We stop and I realize we are at my house already

"You alright?" Andre asks looking at me

"Yeah I'm fine" I say staring out the car window at my house

"How did you really get that bruise?" he asks and I freeze, I can't tell him the real reason

"I told you how" I say running a hand threw my hair

"I want the truth Stella" he says not believing me

"That was the truth Andre" I say gritting my teeth angrily, why can't he just let it go?!

I take my seatbelt off and get ready to open the door, but he grabs my bad arm and I wince

"What's wrong with your arm" he asks concern covering his facing

"Nothing, its fine" I say, ripping my arm from his grip and running out of his car

_**I would have written more but I have to come off the laptop now, so bye!**_

_**And as always REVIEW!**_


	21. Standing in the rain

_**Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Stella's POV**_

I look out the window and see lots of rain pouring down, great! I love the rain! (Not sarcasm)

I quickly check my phone, 6 messages, wow! Wonder who they are from! (That's sarcasm!)

Okay... 4 messages from Andre, 2 messages from Lilly

Eh, I will check them later, right now I am going to enjoy the rain while it lasts

Not bothering to put on a jacket, I just walk out there and stand with my head hanging back and my arms spread out, I stay there for about half an hour, after a couple minutes in the rain I was soaked

Right now I am freezing, but I dont care, in fact I actually feel kinda numb and a bit dizzy

I walk back indoors and grab my phone, might as well check the messages

**From- Andre:**

Are you alright?

**From- Andre:**

Wanna hang out?

**From- Andre:**

Are you mad at me? : (

**From- Andre:**

I'm coming round

Oh crap! Why can't he just leave me alone!

He sent that message around 8 minutes ago

'Knock, knock'

"Arrgh!" I take my time walking to the door

I open it and Andre immediately gasps when he notices that I am soaked from head to toe

"Oh my god you're freezing" he says after grabbing my hand

"Thank you captain obvious" I say walking into my house, pulling him along with me

"Are you alright?" he asks shutting the door and sitting next to me on the sofa

"I'm fine, you didn't need to come over" I say picking up a pair of my scissors and looking at them

"You didn't answer any of my texts" he says shrugging

"I was busy" I say still looking at the scissors

"Doing what?" he asks

"I was standing in the rain for about half an hour, I didn't check any of my messages, I might check them now actually" I say grabbing my phone and clicking on the messages from Lilly

"You are so messed up" he says shaking his head in disbelief

"And dont you forget it" I say chuckling

**From- Lilly:**

Hey! How's the bruise?

**From- Lilly:**

You wanna come with me, Jade, Cassy, Cat, Tori and Lucy to Nozu later 8:00pm? (We're having a girl's night out!)

Please say yes! : 0

**From- Stella:**

Its fine and I would love to

It is around 4 o clock right now so I have 4 hours to kill

"Who was it?" Andre asks snapping me out of my train of thought

"Lilly, she wanted to know if I wanted to have a girl's night out with her, Cat, Jade, Lucy, Cass and Tori" I say putting me phone down

"And?"

"I'm meeting them at Nozu, at 8:00" I say getting up to make some coffee

"Want a drink?" I ask when I get to the kitchen

"Sure, do you have any hot chocolate?" he asks

"Yep, I've heard you are obsessed with Belgium hot chocolate" I say remembering what Tori told me

"Well you heard right" great! I didn't buy a whole tub of it for nothing!

"You are in luck then, my mum bought some last week" I say lying

"Cool"

I make his Belgium hot chocolate stuff first then I get started on my coffee!

When they're done, I walk back to the sofa and pass Dreadlocks his drink

"You know, I love coffee! I dont think I would marry it though" I say smiling a little at the memory of Jade telling me she would love to marry coffee

"You saw her video then?" he says laughing a little

"No she told me, what video?" I ask confused

"Her what I love video on the slap" he says

"I haven't actually watched anyone's videos on the slap" I say taking a sip of my coffee

"You should watch some of Jade's videos, you would like them" he says taking a large sip of his drink

"Maybe I will" I say, making a mental note of watching videos on the slap later

"I am going to get changed into some dry clothes Dreadlocks, these are starting to stick to me" I say running to my bedroom

I pick out a black low cut top, a short black skirt, red tights and black boots with bullets on (the boots - . #.UhkV5xvVCT4)

I dry my hair, curl it a little and tie my hair in a pony tail with a thick black ribbon

I put on some black eyeliner, mascara, Eyeshadow and dark red lipstick

Done.

That took 33 minutes, wow! New record!

I run downstairs and Andre has fallen asleep

I walk over to him and push him off the sofa, that should wake him up, what I didn't expect was for Andre to quickly awake and pull me down with him

I ended up landing on top of him, not exactly the best time to wear a short skirt...

Suddenly I hear the door open

"Hey Stella! I texted you saying I was coming round" Lilly says walking in

"Oh, am I interrupting something? I can go..." she says smirking a little

"What? No! I fell on top of him, that's all" I say getting up, helping Dreadlocks up and sitting back down on the sofa with him

"Ok, well if you aren't doing anything kinky, I wanted you to do my make up before we go" Lilly says sitting next to me

"Kinky?" Dreadlocks asks confused

We both ignore him, but I start glaring at Lilly.

"You do know that we have 3 and half hours until we go to Nozu, right?" I ask

"Yeah, but I wanted to hang out with you, unless you two are busy" she says pointing to me and Dreadlocks, while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"We're not busy and I have to get home before my grandma starts worrying again" he says getting up

"Your grandma is nuts" I say patting his back

"I know" he says

"Bye girlies" he says walking out and slamming the door behind him

"Were you gonna kiss him?" Lilly says nudging me

"No, I just fell on him"

"On purpose?"

"No! Did you bring the make up?" I ask, changing the subject

"Yep!" she says holding up a big pink and silver make up bag

_**15 minutes later...**_

Lilly looks great!

She has Eyeshadow is a line of pink, then peach and then light purple, with rosy red blusher, light pink lip-gloss, dark purple eyeliner and black mascara

"Done!" I say passing her a mirror

"Wow! This is great! Thanks!" Lilly says with excitement

"You're welcome" I say putting the makeup away

"Can you do my hair as well" she asks with her big puppy dog eyes

"Sure" I say caving in to her puppy dog eyes

"Yay!" she says loudly

"Geez! Quiet down" I say patting her head

_**30 minutes later...**_

Her hair has now been straightened and tied into two pony tails by some thick pale blue ribbons

Lilly looks in the mirror once again and her smile now officially reaches her eyes

"Yay! This is great!"

"It is and we now have roughly 3 hours to kill" I say checking the time on my phone

"Cool, let's watch TV!" Lilly says happily

"Ok" I say turning the TV on

"Put nickelodeon on!" Lilly says jumping up and down in her seat

_**The next chapter will be the girls night at Nozu, can't wait to write it.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**And as always REVIEW!**_


	22. Girls night out part 1

_**This is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tori's POV**_

I have roughly about an hour before I have to be at Nozu so that gives me time to sort my makeup out

I'm wearing a short purple strapless dress with some silver heels and my hair is straightened

21 minutes later...

My Eyeshadow is glittery purple, with red lipstick, black mascara, blue eyeliner and some light pink blusher

Perfect!

Ok now I have like 30 minutes to kill...

I would watch celebrities under water or something downstairs but Trina is practising her singing down there... so... you know

I could see if Cat wants to hang out until it's time to go to Nozu

**To: Cat**

**From: Tori**

'wanna hang out until 8?'

**To: Tori**

**From: Cat**

'_Yeah sure! : )'_

**To: Cat**

**From: Tori**

'Cool, I'll be right over'

Of course I dont have a car so I'm gonna have to ask Trina to drop me off at Cat's house

I walk down the stairs to see Trina dancing weirdly in the kitchen singing a Ke$ha song

"Trina!" I shout unplugging the source of the music playing

"What do you want?! Can't you see that I'm busy!" she screams angrily

"I need a lift to Cat's house" I say walking closer to her

"And?" she says walking off

"I can't drive!" I say getting frustrated

"What do you want me to do about that?!" she asks grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge

"I need you to drive me" I say hopefully

"Sure sista" she says putting the bottle down and picking up her car keys

"But only cuz I have nothing better to do" she says walking out the door

"Yeah, I know" I say dismissing her comment

It doesn't take long to get to Cat's house, partly because Trina drives really fast, I mean how the hell did she get her license!?

I knock on the door and Cat was at immediately in front of me, welcoming me into her home

"Cool dress Tori" Cat says walking upstairs into her bedroom, with me following behind

"Thanks, what you're wearing is really cute" I say honestly

She's wearing a pale pink ruffle skirt, a black strapless shirt and light pink pumps with a bow

"Thanks!" she says smiling happily

"So got any ideas on how to pass the time Cat?" I ask hopefully

"Err, we could go hang out with my brother?" she suggests

"No! Last time I hung out with him he tried to cut some of my hair off" I say worriedly

"He wore Jade's bra once" Cat says randomly and starts laughing a little, weird...

Then she suddenly goes quiet

"I am not going to lie, my brother can be a little weird" she says seriously

"More than a little Cat" I say in reply

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat exclaims loudly

"Nothing Cat"

_**Cassy's POV**_

Yay! It's time to go!

I'm wearing a sparkly purple dress ( . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=silver+heels&oq=silver+heels&gs_l=img.3..0l10.1494.3858.0.4..891.8j2.10.0...0...1ac. 1. ..0.12. -cCWpNqaY#fp=9e7cf4d934f323ca&hl=en&q=sparkly+purple+dress&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=m6WOgLSfVqD2GM%3A%3BMFIjgMMpVXeEjM%3Bm6WOgLSfVqD2G M%3A&imgrc=-9KlD9zM8DNzIM%3A%3BVbnKCcEhVXUK5M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Falbu_261813883_00-1.0x0% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fproduct%252Ftop-homecoming-dresses-strapl ess-a-line-sparkly% %3B600%3B700) and some pink ballet flats

I have peach Eyeshadow, glittery red lip-gloss and black mascara

I quickly run down the stairs

"Bye Rory!" I say loudly

"It's Rolan" he replies, sighing

"Dont care" I say running out the door

I get to Nozu in about 10 minutes, I dont live that close and I drove here

I see Jade, Cat, Tori and Lucy there waiting

"Hey guys, where are Stella and Lilly?" I ask curiously

"Stel just text me, they're on their way now" Jade says looking at her phone

_**Sadly I have to cut this chapter short because my brother needs the laptop! (Annoying brother)**_

_**But I will continue this tomorrow.**_

_**Bye and REVIEW!**_


	23. Girls night out part 2: Take a hint!

_**Here is the next chapter, hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

While we wait for Stella and Lilly I sit down on the brick wall near the restaurant and straighten my bright blue skirt out

Oh! I can see Stella's car!

"Hi guys!" Lilly screams happily running out of the car towards us, god knows how she can run in those heels

Her dress is nice though, its light purple ( . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=light+pink+ruffle+dress&oq=pink+ruffle+dress&gs_l=img.3.3.0l2j0i5l5.2329.14181.0.20..1169.14j1.15.0. ..0...1ac.1. ..3.18. 6KI#fp=3f6f1690f12b96cd&hl=en&q=short+pale+purple+dresses&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=uCGmM_rRSjav9M%3A%3BMEdCGmPmVEtE8M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F%252Fi01. .com%252Fwsphoto%252Fv0%252F545524475_1% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fstore%252Fproduct%252F2012-New-Fashion-Cu stom-Short-Mini-Strapless-Sweetheart-Tulle-Beading -Pink-Prom-Dress-UD3856%252F319168_ %3B500%3B500)

"Hey Lilly!" Cat says cheerfully

"Let's go in" Cass says walking into Nozu

_**Jade's POV**_

When we go in Nozu we sit where me and Tori sat when we had to go on that stupid 'date' because Sikowitz wanted us to play a believable wife and husband

"What would you like to order?" the fake blonde, perky waitress asks with a piece of paper in hand

After we ordered our food I noticed those two annoying guys who hit on me and Tori

"Oh crap" I say hoping he doesn't see us

"What is it?" Tori asks looking at me

"It's the two guys that hit on us" I say taking a sip of my water, they really should sell coffee hear

"Well they probably didn't see us" Tori suggests hopefully

"Oh looky, looky here! It's the two song birds we saw last time" that guy Chad says walking towards us with his friend

"And they brought some friends" says his friend, putting his arm around Lilly's shoulder

"Leave her alone!" Stella says angrily

"Jealous? Well dont worry there is enough of me to go around" he says putting his arm around Stella

"I swear to god if you dont get your arm off of me or I will break it off!" Stella screams

"Oh feisty! I like that" the creep says removing his arm but not moving away from her

"We never did catch your names" Chad says touching my hair and staring at me and Tori

"That's because we never told you them, smart arse" I say swatting his hand away

I notice Lucy whispering to Tori, and I can't help but wonder what they are talking about

"How about we sing you two a song" Lucy says smiling and standing up with Tori, while motioning to all of us

"We what now?!" Cassy says spitting out some of her drink

"Oh yes, we're gonna get some singy song action!"

"Those guys seriously need to get some" Lilly mutters under her breath

"Well let's give these guys some 'singy song' action!" Tori says walking towards the small stage

We walk up on stage and Tori picks out a song

"Yay! I love that song!" Cat says giggling

"Dibs on the sexy red head" I hear that guy's friend say

Disgusting perverted bastard!

'_The music starts playing'_

_**('Take a hint' original)**_

_**Cassidy- Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?**_

_**Lilly- I can always see them coming from the left and from the right**_

_**Stella- I dont want to be a bitch, I just try to be polite**_

_**Cat- But it always seems to bite me in the-**_

_**Tori- Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**_

_**Jade- You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**_

_**Lucy- Hey you're kinda in my space, you might wanna back it up**_

_**Lilly & Cat- I can tell you think you're pretty hot**_

_**Stella- Oh!**_

_**Tori- Get your hands off my hips**_

_**Cassidy- Fore I punch you in the lip**_

_**Lilly- Stop your staring at my-**_

_**Lucy & Stella- Hey!**_

_**Jade- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Cat- No, you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Lilly- And your breath, it kinda stinks**_

_**Stella- Maybe you should use a mint**_

_**Cassidy- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Stella- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Tori- I thought you would've got it when we took it from the top**_

_**Jade- When you asked me what my sign was and I told you it was stop**_

_**Cat- If you dont leave me alone...**_

_**Tori- Well I'm gonna call the cops**_

_**Lucy- Cant you tell, I think I've had enough**_

_**Stella & Jade- Oh!**_

_**Jade- Get your hands of my hips**_

_**Cat- Fore I punch you in the lip**_

_**Stella- Stop your staring at my-**_

_**Cat & Cassidy- Hey!**_

_**Tori- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Lucy- No, you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Jade- And your breath, it kinda stinks**_

_**Cassidy- Maybe you should use a mint**_

_**Stella- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_***guitar***_

_**Cassidy- What about 'no' dont you get?**__**  
**__**Libby- So go and tell your friends**__**  
**__**Stella- I'm not really interested...**_

_***music***_

_**Stella- get your hands off my hips, fore I punch you in the lip**__**  
**__**Lilly- stop your staring at my-**__**  
**__**All- hey!**__**  
**__**Cassidy- take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Stella- No, you can't buy me a drink**_

_**Jade- And your breath, it kinda stinks**_

_**Lucy- Maybe you should use a mint**_

_**Tori- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Cassidy & Cat- Take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Stella & Tori- Ohhh!**_

_**Lilly- Get your hands off my hips **_

_**Tori- fore I punch you in the lip**__**  
**__**Jade- stop your staring at my-**__**  
**__**Cat- hey!**__**  
**__**Cassidy & Tori- take a hint, take a hint!**_

_**Jade- Hey!  
**__**Stella & Libby- Take a hint, take a hint!**__**  
**__**Lucy & Cassidy- Hey!**___

Everyone starts clapping as soon as we finish the song

"Woooooh! You were amazing!" Chad says walking up to me

Seriously! How did he not take a hint?!

"Let's just go somewhere else" Lilly says walking past the two creeps

"Hey, where you going hot stuff? Wanna go somewhere private?" Chad says, winking and putting his hand on Lilly's arse

Lilly suddenly spins round and kicks Chad in the nuts, hard

"If you touch me again, I will cut it off!" Lilly shouts pulling a pair of scissors out of handbag and then walking out the door, the rest of us following her

Once we're outside I look behind me to make sure they haven't followed us

Good they haven't.

"So, where to now?" Lucy asks running a hand through her hair

"We could go to my house! My brother is out visiting his 'special' doctor with my parents so no one will be there, we could have a sleepover and watch a bunch of movies and eat popcorn!" Cat says excitedly

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Tori says happily

"Yay!" Cat says jumping up and down

I drive with Cat, Tori and Lucy, and we get to Cat's house in 6 minutes, the others arriving shortly after.

"So what movie should we watch?" I ask once we get in

"Can we watch the little mermaid?" Cat says innocently with her big doe eyes

"Do we have to? That movie is really boring" Cassy says sitting down

"How about after we watch a horror movie?" Tori suggests trying to make everyone happy

"Cool" Cassy says smiling

"And me and Cat can make cupcakes when the horror movie is on" Tori says noticing Cat's scared face

"Red velvet?" Cat asks pouting

"Always" Tori says ruffling Cat's hair

_**Stella's POV**_

We get halfway through the little mermaid and I am so close to falling asleep, this movie is sooo boring!

Oh! I just got a text from Andre

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_Hey, you back from your girl's night yet?'_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'No we're having a sleepover round Cat's, why? Wanna do something kinky? JK'

Now I wait for a reply

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me'_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'Well you could come round Cat's house if you want'

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_Is Cat alright with that?'_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'you can surprise her, I'm sure she will be happy to see you : )'

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_Smiley face? Really?'_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'Never Speak Of It!'

_**That was today's chapter!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	24. Andre crashes girls night out

_**Here is the new chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Andre's POV**_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'_No we're having a sleepover round Cat's, why? Wanna do something kinky? JK_'

I still dont know what that means! Do I even wanna know?...

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me__'_

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'_Well you could come round Cat's house if you want_'

I wonder if Cat would be alright with that.

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_Is Cat alright with that?_'

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'_you can surprise her, I'm sure she will be happy to see you : )_'

**To: Stella**

**From: Andre**

'_Smiley face? Really?_'

**To: Andre**

**From: Stella**

'_Never Speak Of It!_'

Haha

I am going to wait half an hour until I leave for Cat's house

I'm going to see what's on nickelodeon, oh cool victorious is on

**30 minutes later...**

Ok time to head off.

"Bye grandma!" I shout, walking out the door quickly before she can say any thing

It takes me about 10 minutes to drive to Cat's house, I dont live that close to her

'Knock, knock'

"I'll get it!" I hear Cat scream happily

"Hey lil red!" I say smiling

"Andre! What are you doing here?!" she says, that smile not leaving her face

"Stella invited me, hope you dont mind" I say scratching my neck

"Oh I dont mind, come in, all the girls are in the living room" Cat says moving out of the way so that I can come in

I walk into the living room and Stella is asleep in front of the sofa, Lilly is laying with her head hanging off the sofa not sleeping, I can see Lucy in the kitchen making what I think might be cupcakes or brownies, Tori is on her phone, Cassy is sitting on the sofa next to Tori eating a cupcake and Jade is laughing at a video on her phone, possibly of someone getting injured...

"Hey guys! Andre's here!" Cat says pushing Lilly off the sofa who lands on Stella

"Ow! What the hell Cat!" Lilly says rubbing her fore head, while Cat quickly apologises helping Lilly up and Stella doesn't wake up, just moves a little

"How did that not wake her up?!" Lucy says in disbelief

"Must be a deep sleeper like Jade" Cat says shrugging

"Maybe Andre can wake her up with a kiss" Lilly says looking at me and doing a kissing gesture

"I'm not going to kiss her" I reply

"Why not?" Cat says suddenly

"Cat!" I say annoyed

"Whaty?!" Cat says looking upset

"Come on Andre, man up and kiss her" Jade says pushing me a little

"No"

"Oh man, do I have to do everything myself" I hear Lilly mutter and I wonder she's talking about

I dont get a chance to answer because Lilly just jumps forward, pushes me on top of Stella and my lips end up Stella's, I quickly pull away and Stella wakes up

"What's going on? Andre?" Stella says rubbing her fore head a little

Everyone in the room starts chanting 'kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

Eh what the hell!

I grab Stella's face and start kissing her

"Woooooh! You go Andre! Get some!" Lilly screams

I turn away for a minute and everyone is staring at Lilly

"What?" she asks innocently

Before I know it Stella starts kissing me again and becomes full blown making out

"Ok, ok, that's enough we have children here" Tori says

We pull apart and I see Lucy with her hands covering Cat's eyes

"Hey I'm not a child!" Cat says pulling Lucy's hands away and pouting

"Are you two going out now?" Cassy asks eating a bit of candy

"Yeah are you?" Tori asks leaning forward

"Hey stop being so nosy Vega" Jade says pushing Tori a little

"Thanks" Andre says

"But are you going out now?" Jade asks curiously

"Yeah" Stella says simply

"Really?" I ask surprised

"You got a problem with that Dreadlocks?" Stella asks defensively

"No not at all" I say

"Yay! My best friend has a boy toy!" Lilly says winking at Stella

"EW gross" Lucy says

"What does that mean?" I ask, again not knowing what Lilly is saying

"Oh my god! I have got to buy you a dictionary or something" Lilly says laughing a little

"I am so confused right now" I say shaking my head

"What movie should we watch now?" Tori asks looking at Cat's movies

"How about we watch Sweeney Todd?" Stella suggests

"I love that movie, do you have it Cat?" Jade asks looking at Cat

"yeah, my mum bought it ages ago" Cat says walking over to where Tori is and pulling the Sweeney Todd case out

**-Time skip- (can't remember how long the movie is so...)**

_**(SPOILER ALERT! - if you haven't watched Sweeney Todd before do not read the next part because it spoils the ending, you have been warned.)**_

"So let's keep living it,

Just keep living it,

Really living it!" Sweeney Todd throws Mrs Lovett into the fire

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cat says hiding behind Jade

"I never like this part" Stella says not looking at the screen

"There was a barber and his wife,  
And she was beautiful  
A foolish barber and his wife,  
She was his reason and his life  
And she was beautiful,  
And she was virtuous,  
And he was..." Sweeney Todd sings quietly before getting his throat slit by Toby

"Oh come on! That is so fake!" Lilly says loudly, referring to the fake blood squirting out of Sweeney's throat

"I didn't like this movie" Cat says innocently

"Dont worry lil red, we can watch something you wanna watch" I say trying to cheer her up

"Yay! Let's watch... Coraline!" Cat says excitedly

"I love that film!" Cassy says smiling

"So are you sleeping round here tonight, Andre?" Jade asks looking away from her phone

"If Cat doesn't mind" I say looking at Cat

"I dont mind" Cat says starting to eat some popcorn

"Cool! Just dont get up to any naughty business while all of us are asleep" Lilly says laughing a little

"Dude!" Stella says, punching Lilly's arm

"Sorry" Lilly says, shutting up

_**Hope you liked that chapter because I worked really hard on it.**_

_**Bye and REVIEW!**_


	25. A first date, a fight & an almost kiss

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, but here is the next chapter finally like I promised **__**Another Dead Hero (thanks by the way for the idea!)**_

_**Hope you like the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

I am hanging with Trina round her house and we are going to a restaurant for our first date.

"So I was thinking we could go to this really fancy restaurant nearby" Trina says while putting on some dark red lip-gloss

"Sounds good" I say waiting by the door, admiring her short pink dress that shows off her nice long legs

"Ok I'm ready!" she says walking towards me smiling

"Cool, let's go" I say grabbing her hand and walking towards my car

_**10 minutes later...**_

"This is a really great restaurant" I say, looking around at all the fancy tables and chairs

"It's amazing" she says, looking at her menu

"Hi! I will be your guy's waitress for today, so what will your orders be?" the stick thin, fake blonde waitress says, smiling and staring creepily at me

"I would like some shrimp scampi and some vanilla iced green tea" Trina says politely, putting her menu down on the table

The waitress messily scribbles down her order.

"What about you hottie?" the waitress asks, bending down a little and giving me a good view of her plastic tits

"A meatloaf sandwich and a black coffee for me" I say trying to ignore the fake blonde practically shoving herself in her face

"Got it" she says, scribbling my order down and walking off

"Well she is-" I start, but get interrupted by Trina

"Annoying? Bitchy? Slutty? Fake? Yep definitely" she finishes for me, crossing her arms

"I was going to say flirty, but all those work" I say, shrugging

A few minutes later the food arrives and we dig in

"This taste really good" Trina says, enjoying her shrimp stuff

The waitress struts pass and quickly pulls a piece of paper out of her bra and slips it under my plate

"So what did the fake blonde give ya" Trina asks leaning forward a little

"Ha, she gave me her number" I say smirking

"Pathetic" Trina says laughing a bit

"Yeah" I say ripping the paper up and throwing it on the ground

Later that night we're walking through a big park near the restaurant and a slightly tall, boy about my age starts walking towards us

"Hey sexy!" he says, ignoring me and touching Trina's arse with his greasy hand

"My names Chad what's yours?" he says, eying Trina's chest disgustingly

"Hey! Get your filthy hand off of her!" I say, grabbing his wrist away from Trina and tightly holing it

"Or what? Freak" he says, spitting in my face

I quickly wipe away the spit from my face with my spare hand.

"Or this" I say, flipping him to the ground and repeatedly hitting him in the face

When I get up I see that stupid fake blonde waitress standing near me

"Omg! That was so hot!" the fake blonde says, stroking my arm weirdly

"Go away you stupid slut! And get your hand off my boyfriend!" Trina says, shoving the girls

"Dont touch me you fat pig!" the girls says, slapping Trina

"You little bitch!" Trina says, tripping the blonde, kicking her and using some of her karate moves _**(I dont know the names)**_

I notice that the girl is unconscious and start dragging Trina away from her

"Boyfriend?" I ask, referring to when she called me her boyfriend

"I only said that to try to pry her off of you" Trina says shoving me a little

"Ok, but not gonna lie, seeing you kick that girl's ass like that... So bloody hot" I say, wrapping my arm around her

"Really? Well seeing you beat up that guy was pretty hot too" she says, smiling at me

"Wow, I should do that more often then" I say, as we approach my car

"Definitely" she says getting into the passenger seat

_**8 minutes later...**_

We get to her house and stand outside her door for a bit

"I had a great time tonight Trina" I say honestly

"Me too" she says, smiling widely and looking into my eyes

We start leaning in, but get interrupted by Tori opening the front door

"Hey guys!" Tori says oblivious to what was just about to happen

"Hey Tori, well I have to go now bye" I say, kissing Trina on the cheek quickly and walking back to my car

_**Trina's POV**_

Damnit Tori! I was so close to kissing him!

"Tori!" I scream at her as soon as the door is closed

"What?!" she asks walking over to the staircase

"Charlie was just about to kiss me! But you interrupted us!" I scream slightly upset

"I'm sorry Trina! I didn't know!" she says walking upstairs

"Stupid sister!" I grumble to myself

"Heard that!" Tori shouts from upstairs

"Dont care!" I shout back

Maybe next time...

* * *

_**So... I hope you liked reading this chapter.**_

_**Till the next time and dont forget to REVIEW!**_


	26. Making out in corners & an angry threat

**_I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long (I've had writers block), but I am back now and I promise I will try my best to update all my stories as soon as possible, regularly._**

**_And here is the next chapter!_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

_**Beck's POV**_

Me and Jade didn't have the same lesson this morning so I'm meeting her at Sikowitz's class with her morning coffee, I just hope she survived her first lesson without coffee, no correction, I hope everyone else survived their lesson with the coffee deprived-Jade.

But when I get into the classroom I dont see Jade sitting there with a face like thunder waiting for her morning coffee, I see Stella pressed up against the wall in the corner being kissed, by Andre and Lilly and Cass watching with some kind of interest.

I dont know if they heard me but they carried on making out, I walk over to Lilly and Cass, hoping to get an explanation out of one of them.

"Hey guys" I say sitting next to Lilly

"Yeah hey" they both say not looking away from the couple making out

"Am I missing something?" I ask, referring to the two friends making out in the corner

"No, wait yeah actually! Andre and Stella started going out a couple days ago!" Cass says smiling

"Thanks to my match making skills!" Lilly says smiling with pride

"How long have they been making out?" I ask out of interest

"Erm... about 9 minutes" Cass says checking Lilly's digital watch

"Wooh" I say impressed

_**Robbie's POV**_

Just finished my first lesson and now I've Sikowitz! Cool

I head over to Sikowitz's class, everyone's in there except Sikowitz and I see Stella and Andre making out in the corner, that's weird I didn't know they were going out...

I walk over to the others to ask them what's going on.

"Hey guys, when did Stella and Andre start going out?" I ask curiously

"A couple of days ago at my house!" Cat says happily

"Thanks to me!" Lilly says, actually shouts, proudly

"They've been making out for almost half an hour" Beck says pointing over to the couple that seem to be almost swallowing each other

"They haven't even gone up for air yet, it's kinda creepy..." Lucy says, looking freaked out

_**Eddie's POV**_

Damnit! I'm late for school!

My alarm clock didn't go off and I have to walk because my car has been "borrowed" by my older brother

It takes me roughly 19 or 20 minutes to get to school, I dont live that close to the school

Just great! I missed my first lesson!

And part of my second lesson! Which is...? Sikowitz's acting class.

I head over to Sikowitz's class and when I open it I see Andre with his arm around Stella, wait when did they get together?

"Edward! You are late!" Sikowitz's announces, getting me name wrong again

"Actually it's Eddie and my alarm clock didn't go off so I woke up late" I say explaining myself

"Have you ever thought of coming in through that window?" he says pointing to the open window besides him

"No that thought has never even crossed my mind" I say in a flat tone, starting to get used to his weirdness

"You should, okay sit down Edwin" Sikowitz says gesturing to the only empty seat, which is next to Tori and Cat

"Its Eddie" I say sitting down

"Dont care, we are going to be doing alphabetical improve! First can anyone tell me what improve is?" Sikowitz says bounding onto the stage excitedly

"I know! I know!" Lilly shouts waving her arm around in the air

"Ok, girl I do not know the name of, what is improve?" Sikowitz says pointing at Lilly

"My names Lilly by the way, and improve is when someone acts without a script" Lilly says smiling

"Very good!" Sikowitz says loudly

"Eddie! Come up here" Sikowitz says finally getting my name right

I walk up onto the stage feeling a little nervous but ready for anything Sikowitz want me to do

"You are going to do an alphabet improve, pick your victims" Sikowitz says before hopping off the stage

"Ok, I pick Chris, Charlie, Jade, Robbie and Lucy" I say loud enough for everyone to here

Once their all on the stage with me Sikowitz picking on people again

"Lilly! Give me a place!" Sikowitz says loudly, pointing at Lilly

"Strip club!" she says cheerfully and everyone looks at her weirdly

"What?" she asks innocently

"Okay... Beck! Give me a different place" Sikowitz says looking away from Lilly and hoping for a more sensible place to be suggested

"An airport" Beck says

"Great! Robbie! Give me a letter!" Sikowitz says pointing in Robbie's direction

"P!" Rex says before Robbie can say anything

"Aw! I was gonna say 'P'!" Robbie says frustrated with Rex interrupting him again, he is my best friend but sometimes he can be a bit too weird...

*time skip (didn't know what to write for the alphabet improve)*

We ended up with just me and Jade left in the improve game and we kept going until the bell went off.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Great its break time!

I walk with Jade, Cat and the others to the asphalt cafe.

"I can't believe Sikowitz didn't like my suggestion!" Lilly exclaims, pouting

"I can't believe you suggested a strip club!" Andre says looking surprised

"I can, I've known her for 9 years nothing's really changed" Stella says shaking her head and chuckling silently

"I think we girls should all go to karaoke dokie after school and have another girls night out" I say smiling

"Yeah that's a great idea! Since our last attempt at a girls night out didn't really go that well" Cassy says, liking my idea

"If I see him there again I swear to god I will go through with my threat!" Lilly says angrily, pulling out her scissors

"Wooh! What happened at your girl's night, you know, before I got there" Andre asks moving away from Lilly and her scissors

"Why were you at their girl's night?" Chris asks confused

"I got bored and asked him to come round Cat's house and he ended up sleeping round" Stella says answering for Andre

"And them two started going out" I say motioning to Andre and Stella

"We're going off topic, what happened at your girl's night?" Beck asks curious as to what got Lilly so pissed off

We get to an empty table, sit down and Tori starts telling the guys what happened.

"the two guys that hit on me and Jade before were there again and they started hitting on us, so we sung 'take a hint' but they didn't get it, so Lilly suggested that we leave so we started to walk out when Chad, one of the guys, touched her arse so she kicked him really hard in the nuts and threatened to cut off his 'you know what's' if he ever touched her again" Tori says, explaining what happened to make Lilly become this angry

And I'm pretty sure all the guys at the table crossed their legs when they heard about Lilly's threat.

"I'm sure they won't be at karaoke dokie tonight Lilly" Jade says trying to calm Lilly down

Surprisingly it works and Lilly is once again bubbly and chatting about inappropriate stuff that Andre doesn't understand

* * *

_**Ok I hope you enjoyed reading this and I had fun writing it.**_

_**I'm gonna try my best to update my stories regularly.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bye!**_


	27. A concussion and a guilty Cass

_**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**_

_**There will be an interesting twist in this chapter, so brace yourselves!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Stella's POV**_

"I can't wait until we go to karaoke dokie!" Cassy says unable to keep still and bouncing around near the top of the stairs while we wait for the others to get here so Jade can drive us

"For god sake! Cas, stop running around you idiot you're making me dizzy and you could hurt yourself!" I scream at her getting angry

I realize my mistake when Cass's lip quivers and her eyes start to water

"Dont cry! I didn't mean it, just dont cry" I can't stand it when people cry, I have no idea how to deal with them

She doesn't cry but she looks away and sulks.

"Look I'm sorry I called you an idiot but you've got to stop acting like such a baby!" I say loudly, annoyed that she's ignoring me.

She turns around to look at me with a face like thunder and she punches me in the face, unluckily I was standing near the stairs and when she punched me the force of the punch knocked me back and I tripped on the step and fell down the stairs.

"Aaaaahhhh!" I scream as I fall.

On the way down I hit my head on the banister and blacked out.

_**Cassy's POV**_

Oh my god! What have I done!

"Stella!" I scream running down stairs as fast as I can.

I kneel down besides her and nudge her slightly with my hand, I roll her over a little and I see some blood slipping through her hair.

Oh, no, no, no, no!

I out her head back down gently and run for my phone, first I call 911

"Hello, my friend fell down the stairs and her head is bleeding, I dont know how to check her pulse! Dont make me feel bad! Ok, thank you" I say hanging up

Good the ambulance is on their way.

'Knock, knock'

Oh, that was quick!

I open the door and sadly I see Jade, Cat and Tori

"Damnit! You're not the ambulance!" I say stomping my foot angrily

"Wait why do you need an ambulance?" Tori asks concern quickly making its way onto her face

"Erm..." I mumble nervously

"Move it!" Jade shouts getting impatient and shoving past me

"Oh my god" she says gasping, covering her mouth with her hand, when she sees Stella unconscious on the floor, blood leaking out of her head

Then Cat and Tori walk in and have the same reaction as Jade.

"What happened to her?!" Cat says tears starting to run down her face

Before I can reply Lilly and Lucy walk through the door

"Hey gu- Stella!" Lilly screams running in

"Stella!" Lucy shouts running over to her along with Lilly

"What happened to Stella?!" Lilly screams extremely close to tears

"We got into a fight at the top of the stairs and I punched her in the face and she tripped and fell, I'm really sorry!" I say starting to cry, while Jade pats my back awkwardly

"you little-" Lilly starts to say before Lucy grabs her back covering her mouth before she can finish saying what she was going to say and before she could lunge at me and attack me.

"Calm down it was an accident, you know she would never hurt Stella on purpose" Lucy says still holding Lilly back

"Ow! She bit me!" Lucy says jumping back and shaking her hand in pain

Lilly looks like she's about to attack me again, but instead she hugs me tightly and starts sobbing loudly into my chest.

I start rubbing her back hoping to help make her feel better.

"Have you called Andre yet?" Cat asks sitting next to Stella with her head resting on her lap

"Oh my god I forgot! How could I forget?! Damnit!" I say frustrated while Lilly still pulls me even more tightly into the hug

"Dont worry I will" Jade says grabbing her phone from her handbag

"hey Andre, no that's not really important now, you need to come to Cassy house quick, yes its important, its Stella, no, she and Cassy had an accident, she fell down the stairs and her head is bleeding, calm down, sorry, yes the ambulance is on its way, the hospital is _Pacific Medical hospital Centre_, ok good, see you soon" Jade says hanging up

"What'd he say?" I ask

"He will be here in a minute" Jade says putting her phone away.

_**Andre's POV**_

'Ring, ring'

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with a song that I'm writing, what's happened? is it important? Is she alright? Oh my god! How bad is it? Oh no, oh no! Dont tell me to calm down! Stella fell down the stairs and you are telling me to calm down?! Have you called an ambulance yet? What hospital, I'm on my way now, bye" I say putting my phone back into my pocket after Jade hangs up and I run out to my car as fast as I can.

I quickly text all of my friends to meet me at the hospital.

* * *

**To: Beck, Robbie, Eddie, Charlie and Chris**

**From: Andre**

'_Meet me at the Pacific Medical hospital Centre A.S.A.P.'_

* * *

Oh my god! I hope she's okay!

It takes me just under 4 minutes to get to Cassy's house and that's because I sped the whole way there.

"Where is she?" I ask when Tori opens the door

"Er, the ambulance actually just took her to the hospital already, Lilly went with them" Tori says grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house

"Jade's gonna drive us" Tori says grabbing her handbag

"Jade, Cat, Cassy, Lucy! Andre's here!" Tori shouts

Immediately they all run out of the living room.

I notice that Cat and Cassy have tear stains running down their face

"I texted everyone to meet us at the hospital" I say running a hand through my hair

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't mean to I swear! I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" Cassy says bursting out crying

I don't like it when people cry so I hug her and try to calm her down and comfort her best I can.

It takes us 8 minutes to get to the hospital, when we get there we see the others arriving in Charlie's car.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Beck asks

"Stel fell down the stairs and hit her head, knocking her unconscious" I say rubbing my fore head tiredly

"Oh my god!" Beck says shockingly

"Wait, where is Lilly?" Robbie asks

"With Stella" Tori answers

_**Lilly's POV**_

Why won't they let me in there with her!

It's not fair! I'm so scared for her.

It feels like I've been waiting for hours when in reality its probably hasn't even been half an hour yet.

"Relatives of Miss Song?" a tall male doctor says walking into the waiting room

"I'm her best friend, I came here with her, can I see her"

"Yes, but before you go in would you like to hear her test results?" the doctor asks flipping through her chart

"Yes please" I say politely

"well, Stella has got a concussion, her left wrist is fractured, her right ankle is broken, she has a broken nose, multiple bruises on her thigh and arm, and a large cut on her head so I recommend she use a wheel chair for a week or two until her leg injury has healed, and I know you said she fell down the stairs, but she also has some injuries and bruises that look older do you happen to know how she got them?" the doctor asks looking suspicious

"My friend is very clumsy and does boxing sometimes so I wouldn't be surprised if she got injured during train of something" I say, and proud of my quick thinking

"Ok, she is in room 104, down the hallway there" the doctor says pointing down the hall on the right

"Thanks" I say before rushing down the hall as quick as I can

When I get to room 104 and open the door I see Stella lying on the bed asleep snoring loudly

"Great she's snoring" I say laughing a little and sitting next to Stella, and holding her right hand and gently rubbing it

"I should text the others" I say to myself

* * *

**To: Andre**

**From: Lilly**

'_At the hospital with Stel, room 104, she's asleep at the moment, I'll tell you her injuries when you get here'_

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

I'm really worried about Stel, she looked even more pale than usual.

It takes us little under 9 minutes to get to the hospital.

As soon as we get inside Andre rushes ahead of us, Jade not far behind him, towards the room Stella's in.

When we walk into Stella's hospital room I see Stella asleep and snoring with Lilly lying on her arm.

"Lilly" I say, nudging her shoulder a little

"Huh? What?" she says rubbing her eyes

"You were sleeping" I say

"Oh" Lilly says sitting up

"What are her injuries?" Beck ask walking closer to Stella's bed

"the doctor said that She has got a concussion, her left wrist is fractured, her right ankle and part of her leg is broken, she has a broken nose, multiple bruises on her thigh and arm, and a large cut on her head, he also said she's gonna have to use a wheel chair for a week or two until her leg injury heals" Lilly says starting to rub Stella's hand

"Oh my god" Andre mutters sadly to himself, walking over to Stella and sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Lilly

I here groaning and I see Stella starting to wake up.

"Stella!" Lilly screams clinging to Stella

"Ow, stop screaming" Stella says closing her eyes in pain and wincing

"Sorry" Lilly apologises

"Where am I?" Stella asks rubbing her eyes

"You're in a hospital, you fell down the stairs" Chris says standing next to Andre

"Oh, well that explains why I have a killer headache" Stella says rubbing her head

"the doctor said you have a concussion, your left wrist is fractured, your right ankle and part of your leg is broken, you have a broken nose, multiple bruises on your thigh and arm, and a large cut on your head, he also said you are going to have to use a wheel chair for a week or two at least until your leg injury heals" Lilly says memorising what the doctor said amazingly

"I am so sorry I punched you in the face Stella!" Cassy blurts out looking really upset and guilty

"Its fine and I kinda deserved it after what I said" Stella says shrugging

"What did you say?" Robbie asks curiously

"I called her an idiot and a baby" Stella admits

"Ok well that is the last time we leave Stella and Cas in a room alone for over 30 minutes" Charlie says chuckling a little

"When do I get to go home? It's so boring in here" Stella ask whining

"I'll go ask one of the doctors" Tori says rushing out the door in search for a doctor

_**Tori's POV**_

I walk to the front desk and there is a short blonde lady sitting at it.

"Hello how can I help you?" the woman asks politely

"My friend Stella Song is in room 104, she was wondering when she is allowed to leave and also she is going to need a wheel chair" I say

"I will find her doctor and he will be up with her wheel chair and he will tell you when you can leave" she says writing down something on a piece of paper and walking off

"Thanks bye!" I say walking off in the direction of Stella's room

"So what did they say?" Stella asks sitting up but then groaning in pain and leaning back a bit

"Well I spoke to one of the nurses and she said she will get the doctor and he will bring the wheel chair and he will tell you" I say smiling

**6 ½ minutes later...**

"hello Stella, you are going to need to use this wheel chair for as long as two week, at least until your leg heals properly and you are able to leave now just got to the front desk and sign out" the doctor says pushing the wheel chair closer to the bed

"Ok thanks" Stella says getting up with the help from Andre and Lilly.

Once Stella is in the wheel chair Lilly starts pushing it toward the reception and then towards the exit.

* * *

_**By the way I didn't know any hospitals in LA Hollywood so I just made it up and I didn't know what they do at hospitals when it comes to patients and stuff so I probably got some off that wrong.**_

_**Hope you liked reading that chapter.**_

_**By the way I am working on my story Secrets so dont worry it should be up tomorrow.**_

_**Review what you would like to happen in the next chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone!**_


	28. Too fast!

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Stella's POV**_

I am really not looking forward to going to school in a wheel chair, because of my injured leg and ankle I have to wear my long frilly black skirt and black tank top.

Cassy is feeling guilty so she offered to drive me to school every day in her new car, much to Andre's displeasure who wanted to drive me himself, she should be here soon.

"Stella! Your friend is here to pick you up!" my dad screams from downstairs

"Send her up here!" I scream back

I hear the loud pitter patting of Cassy's petite feet running up the stairs.

"Hey Stella! You feeling any better?" Cassy asks sitting next me on my black and red bed

"Apart from a killer headache, yes" I say rubbing my bandaged forehead

"I'm really sorry" Cassy says sounding very upset

"I told you already, I dont blame you, it was an accident you didn't mean for me to fall down the stairs" I say rubbing Cassy's comfortly

"Ok, let's go!" Cassy says suddenly cheering up

"Can you help me downstairs?" I ask

"Of course" Cassy says helping me up and down the stairs

"Um, where's your wheelchair?" Cassy asks looking around but not seeing it

"I think my mum put it in the cupboard over there" I say pointing to the storage cupboard down the hall

"I will grab that while you sit on the sofa" Cassy says dropping me down on the purple sofa and rushing down the hall to the cupboard

"Got it!" Cassy says happily, walking back in with the wheelchair

"Thanks" I say after Cass helps my into the wheelchair

**4 minutes later...**

"What lesson have you got first?" Cassy asks pushing me through the open Hollywood arts doors

"Sikowitz" I say checking my timetable

"Cool! So have I!" Cassy says excitedly

"Let's go then before we're late" I reply

"Kk" Cassy says loudly starting to push the wheelchair really fast

"Not that fast Cass!" I shout as we go so fast everything starts to go blurry and I try very hard not to go flying out of my chair

Cass suddenly stops and I go flying out of the wheelchair onto the floor flat on my face, in front of my locker

"Ow!" I say turning over onto my back

"Sorry!" Cassy screams in shock

"Help me up!" I shout starting to feel a bit dizzy

Cass runs over to me and helps me back into the wheelchair

"Quick we're gonna be late, but not too fast this time!" I warn her before she can go so fast that my insides churn

"Ok" Cassy says pushing me fast but not as fast as last time

We get to Sikowitz's class late.

"Why are you two late and why is Stella in a wheelchair?" Sikowitz announces loudly and everyone's eyes land on us

"I'm in a wheelchair because of her and we are late because of her" I say simply not wanting to go into details

"You told me to go fast, you didn't tell me how fast!" Cassy screams hysterically

"Well I didn't expect you to launch me into the lockers!" I scream back, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my jaw and forehead

"What happened?" Lucy asks confused

"We were late and she told me to push the wheelchair faster, which I did, but I went to fast and when Stella told me to stop I did and Stella went flying out her wheelchair and into the lockers"

"What did I say, never leave them two alone!" Charlie says not joking this time

"Are you alright Stel?" Andre asks looking concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hit my head" I say rubbing my fore head again

"Cas! Wheel her chair over here" Andre says

"Sure" Cassy says wheeling me towards Andre

"Thanks" Andre says to Cass before she sits down next to me

"Can you push me around school for now on, because I really dont want to go flying into the wall again" I say to Andre as Sikowitz starts talking about coconuts or something

"Sure and dont worry I won't end up injuring you either" Andre jokes

"Thanks" I say, resting my head on his shoulder

Andre puts his arm around my shoulders and rubs my arm

"Do me a favour, if I fall asleep wake me up at the end of the lesson" I say looking up at him

"Ok" Andre says laughing a bit

**At the end of the lesson...**

"Hey Stel. Wake up" I hear Andre say whisper in my ear

"Did Sikowitz notice?" I ask after looking around and noticing that Sikowitz and everyone else was gone

"Yeah he did, but he didn't mind" Andre says

"He is definitely the coolest teacher ever" I say smiling

"The best" Andre says agreeing

"Yep, can you wheel me to my next class?" I ask grabbing my bag

"Yeah, what class have you got?" Andre asks while pushing me out of the room

"Science" I say moaning

"So have I" Andre says cheerfully

* * *

_**So I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more to come if not tomorrow then some other time in the very near future.**_

_**Please read my Supernatural storys, it would mean a lot to me.**_

_**Bye everyone and review!**_


	29. Music, Maths and a kiss on the cheek

_**Oh wow! I'm sooo glad that everyone loves my story and I mean everyone, thanks to everyone for all the great supporting reviews for my great story, my great original story.**_

_**I also love how lots of people want me to continue my story and update constantly, no one hates this story, you wanna know why? Because I write creative chapters and I put a lot of thought into them.**_

_**So any stupid butt lick who decides they dont like my story keep you retarded thoughts to yourself because I really couldn't care less about you low life scum.**_

_**I know my stories are good and I know I can write creative stories cause I have been doing so since I could write, so I dont care what anyone says because I like my stories and that's all that matters, like Sikowitz says in victorious "**_A true artist need only please himself, Or ...itself._**"**_

_**And now on lighter note, here is my next chapter, hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Eddie's POV**_

"Hi Eddie! Wanna hang out today after school?" Cat asks, happy as usual

"Sure, got anywhere in mind?" I ask while Cat hops from one foot to the other and fiddles with her hair

"Oh! Let's play baby golf, it's so fun! Can we?!" Cat ask, barely keeping her excitement, about baby golf, in

"That would be great" I say, ruffling her hair

"Yay! Pick me up at 5:00" Cat says loudly. Before running off down the hallway

Ok, what class have I got next?

Great I've got music, Jade is in my music class and we're working on a music project together.

"Hey Jade" I say smiling as I walk in and sit next to her

"Hey Ed" Jade says turning to look at me

"So how are you doing with the melody?" I ask Jade as she gets her notebook out

"I have almost finished it, wanna hear?" Jade asks not looking away from her notebook

"Sure" I say, looking forward to hearing what Jade has got so far

"Good cuz I was gonna play it anyway" Jade says walking towards the keyboard

Jade starts playing the keyboard and it sounds great, the melody is so soft and sweet such the opposite of Jade, Jade is so awesome.

"Eddie!" I hear Jade shouting and waving her hand in front of my face

I realize that the soft music isn't playing anymore, god, how long was I daydreaming?

"Huh, what?" I ask confused

"I said, did you like that?" Jade says looking a bit annoyed but I swear for a minute a saw what could of been an almost smile

"Yeah it was really good" I say truthfully

"I know" Jade says smirking and putting her notebook back in her bag

* * *

_**Chris's POV**_

Just great, I have maths next.

"Hey Tori" I say sitting next to her

"Hi Chris, how are you?" Tori asks, beaming at me

"I am good, you?" I ask politely

"I'm great" she says cheerfully

"Wanna hang out after school today at karaoke dokie?" I ask, hopefully

"Sure I would love to, can you pick me up at 4:00" Tori says still smiling before opening her maths book and writing the date in it.

"Of course" I say while writing in my book

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

I'm so glad that lesson is over, I really hate maths.

I walk out into the asphalt and buy myself a burrito, yum.

"Charlie! Come sit with me" I hear Trina shout

I walk over to the table she's at and put my arm around her.

"Hey you look very hot today" I say smiling

"Thanks" Trina says smiling back, and I could be seeing things but I think Trina blushed a little, although she tried to hide it

"Wanna hang out at my house tonight? We could order pizza" Trina asks before taking a bite of her cookie.

"Sounds great, what time?" I ask

"Whenever you want" she says happily

"Ok then, I will be there right after school" I say kissing her on the cheek

* * *

_**That is all for now.**_

_**Hope you liked.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Bye!**_


	30. Guy's night out

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here is the 30th chapter of this story!**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Beck's POV**_

All the girls are busy doing one of Sikowitz's crazy acting exercises so it's just us guys hanging out at Chris's house.

"I think we should have a guy's night out" Eddie says suddenly

"Yeah! We could go to the arcades!" Robbie says excitedly

"And we could go to the movies" Charlie suggests smiling

"Sounds cool" I say, running and hand through my fluffy hair (other girl's words, not mine)

* * *

_**Andre's POV**_

I wonder what Stella's doing right now, and what Sikowitz has got the girls doing, well it's Sikowitz so probably something illegal.

I think the guys night out is a good idea, I really just need to go to the arcade and release some stress by playing some shooting games.

First we decide to go to the movies, but we can't seem to decide on what movie we should watch.

"We should watch The hunger games: catching fire" Eddie says starting to have some sort of staring contest with Robbie

"No, we should watch Cloudy with a chance of meatballs: the revenge of the leftovers!" Robbie shouts back

"Guys! Calm down" Beck says trying to stop the argument

"How about you two do 'rock, paper, scissors' and whoever wins gets to pick the movie" Charlie says trying to reason with Eddie and Robbie

"Fine" Eddie says, getting ready to do 'rock, paper, scissors'

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" they both scream, shaking their hands crazily before stopping

Eddie has paper and Robbie has rock.

"Aw, damnit!" Robbie says disappointedly

"Yes! Looks like we're watching The hunger games: catching fire" Eddie says triumphantly

* * *

_**Robbie's POV**_

I can't believe I lost, it's so not fair!

I guess the movie went alright, but it would have been nice to watch the one I wanted to watch.

"Did you like the movie Robbie?" Andre asks as we walk out of the cinema

"It's was good" I say

"So where too next?" Chris asks taking a slurp of his coke

"Let's go to the arcade!" I say, looking forward to beating my high score

* * *

_**Ok that is it, hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Bye and as always REVIEW. **_


	31. This is so tacky!

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

I wonder what the guys are doing right now...

Whatever it is, it's probably a hell of a lot better than this.

"I cannot believe that Sikowitz got us to do this" Lucy says frowning and looking down at what she was currently wearing

"I dont know about you guys but I kinda like this dress" Cassy says smiling a little

"I really hate this dress!" I hear Stella scream frustratedly from the changing rooms

"Come on out Stel, we wanna see your dress" I shout loudly, with excitement in my voice

I can't wait to see what Sikowitz got her to wear, considering the fact that so far I'm wearing a knee length frilly white dress with pink and yellow bows along the waist, Cassy's wearing a pale yellow skirt with a white t-shirt with a cookie on it and Lucy is wearing a dark pink skirt with white bows on it with a white and yellow stripey top.

Stella wheels her wheelchair in and she is wearing a pale pink dress down to her knee with little yellow bears spread out across it and yellow ribbons tied on her wrists

"I've got to take a picture of this" Cas says quickly grabbing her phone and taking a picture of Stella

"Aw! You look so cute!" I say in a teasing way

"No, I look like Cat throw up all over me" Stella says looking disgusted

"Eww" Cat says from walking in, obviously having heard what Stella said

Cat is wearing a short puffy light pink dress with one yellow flower attached to her waist with a white ribbon

Jade walks in and I cannot believe Sikowitz got her to wear that without his head being ripped off

"Oh my god!" Tori says walking into the room, wearing a pair of hot pink shorts and a frilly yellow top with white polka dots, and seeing Jade

"Shut up!" Jade says angrily, sitting down next to Stella

Jade is wearing a dress similar to Stella's except instead of pale pink, her dress is pale yellow and instead of little yellow bears and yellow ribbon, she has bright pink bears and ribbon.

"God! This is so tacky!" Jade says pulling at the pink ribbons on her dress

"C'mon guys! Remember what we are doing this, for Sikowitz's nieces 7th birthday" Tori says trying to get everyone thinking positively

"And because Sikowitz threatened us with an F for the rest of the semester if we didn't do this" Stella points out before starting on her make-up

"Yeah, basically" Tori says grabbing her make-up bag from her ugly monster back pack

"You got the music ready?" Cassy asks while putting on her mascara

"Yep" Lucy says brushing her hair and putting it in two ponytails

After the performance the crowd of little kids are cheering for more, obviously as she would Jade said some rude stuff and upset some kids.

"Ok, I don't care if I fail, I swear to god that hippie is not gonna get me to wear anything like that again!" Jade screams unhappily

* * *

**The next day at school...**

* * *

"I am gonna kill Cass" I hear Jade and Stella scream, Jade runs past me in the hall while pushing Stella in her wheel chair

"Wait! What happened?!" I shout, but they dont hear me

"Check the slap" Tori says walking up to me

I pull out my phone and check the slap, I notice that Cass has put pictures of all of us onto her slap page and slapped me and the others in it.

"Cass better hide well" I say chuckling

* * *

_**So, who liked that chapter?**_

_**There is more from where that came from and I will hopefully be updating again soon. **_

_**Bye everyone and REVIEW!**_


End file.
